The Foxes Collar
by Dragon Legend of Drake
Summary: Sakura H & Ino Y never existed and when Naruto follows a strange feeling, he comes across 2 wounded youko that were fighting, he made a pact with both of them to save them and make himself stronger. As a result they became beautiful human girls that Naruto dubbed Ino and Sakura. However power comes at a price. NaruxInoxSaku. Future Strong-Naruto and lemons.
1. The Two Youko

**_THE FOXES COLLAR_**

**_CHAPTER 1: THE TWO YOUKO_**

* * *

DRAKES NOTE: Well because my co-author BackYard wants me to post this here is yet another fic... sigh was hoping not to post one for a while... but it cant be helped. Anywho... I have hopes for this fic... the problem is, due to my inner rage towards myself for continuously popping out new ideas, I will not prioritize this fic over the three other fics in which I'm getting to the good parts in... so... this probably will be slowly updated...

BACKYARDS NOTE: Nice, make me out to be the bad guy. We both wanted to write this so don't blame me. Of course I would have just written it my self if you didn't so I guess I am the bad guy? But anyway please let us know what you think of the story Good/bad it will all help. And as always every time you don't Review, God kills a CatGirl. So please for the sake of all the lovely Cat-Girls Review or in this case a Fox-Girl.

**Full plot summary**; In a world where Sakura and Ino never existed, one day Naruto follows what feels like a strong source of power and a strange feeling in his heart. He discovers two wounded Youko(bewitched foxes), who had been in a bloody battle with one another... Both Youko, in an effort to save their fading lives, tries to convince Naruto into making a pact with them, to gain more power and heal their wounds, with the price of becoming human along with tempting him with power, but Naruto forced them BOTH into a pact with himself... After the pacts were made, the demons became human permanently and Naruto named them... Sakura and Ino... now Naruto is their master and he has to deal with their constant fighting and the embarrassing situations they put him into, ALL while trying to become a great ninja... who says you can't love a demon?

**This story starts back about a year before the series began**

BTW; 'Youko' is Japanese for 'Bewitched Fox'

* * *

It was a dark night in Konoha, as all the civilians were asleep in their beds, except the guards that patrolled the streets... and one particular blond boy, who rustled in his bed of an old one-room apartment, sweating profusely

Images of bloody fangs, and claws, accompanied by the sounds of vicious growling

As he rolled around in bed and grunted a circular seal of red light appeared in his belly

Then, when one image of a bloodied claw being swiped, crossed his mind his eyes whipped open and he sat up in bed panting, and the seals light faded instantly "Dammit..." he cursed hitting his fist into his bed "I've tried to sleep five different times tonight and each time the same dream wakes me up!" he growled

The blond boy sighed "Maannnnn... I have to start my 'hope-to-be-last-year' at the academy tomorrow... I need some sleep!" he whined before falling back in the bed. His heart was still beating quickly and butterflies filled is gut he let out another sigh "Man... I can't sleep like this... I'm going for a walk..." he said pulling his froggy night cap of, getting out of bed and quickly changing from his PJ's to his normal orange outfit

The boy(whom by now if you don't know is Naruto, you probably need help dressing yourselves) jumped out of his window

He landed in street the in front of his apartment and he looked around before jumping up to the roof of a neighboring building and began running along it silently, going at about a jogs pace

"I don't know why I can't sleep.. I trained ALL day yesterday.. I should be exhausted... well I am... but that damn dream keeps playing in my head... WHY... on the night before the year begins, of all times?" He said to himself

He kept running along buildings, for a while, and before he noticed he came to the village wall that protected Konoha

He was hoping by now the feeling in his chest would go away, but it hadn't... in fact it got stronger... like he was being drawn to something

He put his hand on his stomach "well..." he said looking around and up on the wall... he didn't see any guards in the immediate area "might as well follow this feeling... can't sleep and I got nothing better to do..." he said to himself

He made one last look around... no guards "going for it..." he said before he jumped up the buildings rooftops and reached the top of the wall and he jumped over it

He then realized the tremendous mistake he made as he soon noticed the distance he had to fall "Crap..." he was all he said in a terrified voice before plummeting through the branches of the trees which slowed him down some

But what inevitably stopped his decent was a fairly think branch... RIGHT between the legs

his eye twitched and his jaw was agape from the sheer pain he felt in his manhood... a lone tear streaked down his cheek "mother of shit..." his voice was high pitched and squeaky

Naruto rolled over the side of the branch and fell the rest of the eight feet, landing right on his head

"awt-t-t-t-t-t-tt... it hurts..." he said sitting up, rubbing the bulge in his head and holding his still aching groin

After a few minutes of recovering, Naruto stood up and took a deep breath "Phew... damn... so much pain... and the butterflies STILL aren't gone..." he said

He looked behind himself into the forest, and just then a jolt of what was closest described as butterflies, went through his heart... it began to beat wildly

"Shit... can't turn back now..." He said before walking deeper into the forest with a limp for obvious reasons

He found his way to a path and began following it as he did, something caught his eye... he looked to his right and saw four claw marks torn trough the side of a tree, with blood on the bark and the bush that sat at the foot of the tree, leaves were spattered with blood

He knelt down next to it "Blood...?" he began to look around "Okay seriously.. whats going on around here?" he said standing up... the feeling in his stomach and heart got stronger

He looked down at the path and saw animal tracks... pretty large animal tracks, they were a canines but about twice as big as the largest wolf''s tracks "whoa.." he said put his hand over it, the print was nearly as big as it "Did a nin-dog do this...?"

He knew he had to follow them so he stood up and continued down the path...

After a few feet, the image of bloody fangs appeared in his mind again, followed by bloodied claws once again

Naruto shook his head and kept walking. He looked at the blood that marked the tree's and the ground

After about ten minutes of walking and the feeling in his abdomen getting stronger he heard a vicious bark off in the distance to his left

Naruto narrowed his eyes and jumped up into the trees before hopping from branch to branch following the nose, which became occompanied by growls and even slight yelps of pain it seemed

He reached a clearing but didn't enter and hid behind the trunk of a tree while on one of it's branches

The boy peeked his head around and what he saw made his jaw drop and his eyes widen

He saw two large bloodied and beaten Fox demons, one was black with dark red fur in it's under belly and the tip of it's tail, and the other was all silver with a white tipped tail

The two foxes, though hurt badly, ran at each other and latched their fangs into one anothers sides before digging their claws in as well

The beasts rolled around on the ground trying to tear the other apart

"You're kidding me... Youko?" Naruto said "why are they fighting each other though?"

Eventually the two Youko stopped rolling around and broke apart before lunging back at each other and swiping their paws viciously. each connecting with the others face, and they were both sent down to the ground next to each other

the black and red one tried to pulled itself to its feet, but collapsed back down... the silver one did the same

"Damn you... b-bitch..." the black and red one growled, it was a female

"Heh... looks like you couldn't beat me after all... we ended up tying..." the silver one said, it too was a female

"Worthless v-vixen... " the black one scoffed before coughing up some blood

"heheheheh... serves you right" the silver one laughed, not three seconds before she coughed up some blood too

"We've been f-fighting all day and night... I intend... to win" the black one said, trying to puch herself to her feet but she fell back down once she got half way up

"Heh... give it up you dumb bitch... neither of us a-are getting up... w-were both gonna die here... unless that human that's watching... p-picks one of us to form a pact with... then who ever that is gets to live

"A Life Contract...?! And become a human!? Not on my to-do list... hell, we'd be l-lucky if he doesn't run now that he kn-knows we know he's there" the black one said

Naruto was practically shitting bricks by now... "they know I'm here..." he gulped

"Run away.. .from what? We're crippled Youko who can b-barely talk" the silver one said

Naruto thought about what she said and thought that, though it may be a joke, he had to feed his curiosity

The blond boy jumped down into the clearing and gulped

the two Youkos' eyes directed towards the boy "It's only a human child though" the black one said

"Hey! I may be a kid, but I'm going to Hokage one day" Naruto said

"We can't even talk..." the silver one said "we're about the equivalent of his age for demons..."

"Boy... if you w-want to become this 'Hokage' then forge a pact with me, quick... I'll share my power with you, and you'll share your power w-with me..." the red one said "God... I can't believe I just said that"

"No... forge one with me.. .I'm stronger than her... my power will grant you your d-dream..." the silver one said "_Can't believe I'm willing to do this"_

"What's this 'Life Contract' about anyways?" Naruto asked

"If you enter a pact with one of us, you'll obtain power... we're only offering this because we're both about to die and its t-the only way to live...' the black one said

"Are there any conditions?" Naruto said

"No... except for the fact that we b-become linked as one... we as the demons will become humans permanently" The silver one said "now q-quickly, I'm stronger, make the pact with me... In return I'll help you w-with your dream"

"If you were stronger than her you would still be standing though" Naruto said

the silver one scoffed

"Yes... s-seeing how we're evenly matched he just has to pick one of us... " the Black one said "Make it m-me..."

"Damn you bitch... I'm not g-going to be the one that dr-draws her last breath tonight" the silver one said

Naruto was rubbing his chin "what do I have to do to form this pact?" he asked

"You cut yourself and sacrifice a little blood and chakra to mix with my chakra or her chakra, we'll do the rest..." the black one said

All of both the foxes wounds lit up with blue chakra and each released a sphere of chakra from their mouths "Hurry... pick one... our chakra is d-dying out" the silver one said

Naruto looked at them

"Come on.. .what kind of human doesn't want p-power?!" the black and red one said

"You both want to live right?" Naruto asked

"Of course!" they both replied

"If you say so..." Naruto grinned before pulling out a kunai from his pouch and he slashed a slight mark in his palm, just enough to draw blood, he then put the kunai in his left hand and made a cut in his right palm this time

"W-What are you doing?" the silver one asked

"Forging a pact... with both of you" he said planting both his hands on the spheres of chakra the Youko made, one on each

"what?!" they both shouted, but they didn't have time to cancel out of the flow of their chakra to the spheres, which came in contact with naruto's chakra and blood, and when this happen two large flashes of blue light rippled out from both the Youko

Naruto got sent rolling back into a tree trunk, and he rose his head up, rubbing the new bump there, the light faded and his vision came back into focus

What he saw made his eyes widen and his nose drip out some blood... what stood before him were two naked BEAUTIFUL girls, around his age

The one on the left which stood where the black and red fox once was, had a slender body and petite breasts like the other, but she had long pink hair that went half way down her back

The girl on the right, where the silver fox was, had long blond hair

The girls opened their eyes, the pink haired one had jade green eyes, and the blond had blue eyes

Naruto's vision trailed up and down the nude bodies of the females in front of him as more and more blood poured from his nose "_my lord... they're like goddesses_"

The two girls looked over their bodies "Hhmm... so THIS is whats it's like having arms?" The blond one said rolling her shoulders and arm around

"These are hands...?" the pink haired one said opening and closing her hands

The two females looked at each other and then looked at Naruto "Dammit! Why'd you make pact with us both!?" they shouted in unison, before looking back at each other and growling "dammit.. .this is all you're fault" they said to each other in unison

Naruto just watched as their bodies glistened in the moon light

"Stop copying me?!" they both shouted at each other, they growled again "Bitch!" they both said and they tried moving towards one another but the new legs beneath them stumbled and they smacked their foreheads to gether on the way down, but that didn't stop them they rolled around trying to get at the others throat

Naruto's eyes widened even farther(Yes... it's possible), for you see... from his point of view he saw two beautiful girls rolling around naked... but not in the violent way... BUT that was just his P.O.V.

As the girls continued their assault on one another they were interrupted by a loud 'AHEM'

They immediately stopped and turned to the voice only to see two hands holding out Naruto's orange jacket and his black t-shirt from under neath "PLEASE... put some clothes on, or I'll die of blood loss" a shirtless Naruto said

"Clothes...?" they both said and they looked down at each other and them selves, before looking back at him "Why?" they asked

"Because it's decent... and I'm bleeding to death back here" Naruto said, he now had two tissues shoved up his nose but they were slowly turning red as well

"what ever..." they said and got up and grabbed the articles of clothing

"How do you wear this...?" The bond asked looking at the orange jacket

Naruto sighed "Like this..." he said turning his head away and grabbing the jacket "turn around"

The blond turned around and he put the jacket on her "Now slide your arms into the sleeves.. .or you can just leave them out of the sleeves and keep the jacket draped over you" Naruto said

The pink haired one looked at Naruto "Boy... what do I do with this?" she asked

"you see the wide part of it... you slide that over your head getting in side of it and slip your arms through the holes in the sleeves " Naruto said

Sakura followed his instructions and after a few minutes of struggling with it she got it on over her head, the shirt just BARELY covered her sex

"So what are your names?" Naruto asked

"Our demon names mean nothing now... once we've entered this pact with you give us new names" the pink haired one said "once you've done that, you've become... our master... as much as I hate to say it"

"I'm your master?" He asked... they nodded "Whoa..."

"Well... give us our names... we're oficially humans now..." The blond said

"Um... well... the second I saw you in human form..." he said pointing to the pink haired one "I thought 'Sakura' because you're hair is pink like Sakura petals"

"I guess it works..." the pink haired one said

Naruto turned to the blond "Now you're a bit tougher..." he said "well you're beautiful... hold on... lemme think" Naruto said

The blond sighed and looked over at Sakura who was chuckling "Shut up..." the blond said

"How about Yukia?" Naruto said

"Not feeling that one... you got anything else?" she asked

"uummm... oh... how about Ino... for it's meaning of 'Zodiac Sign'...?" Naruto suggested

"I guess it works...your probably not going to come up with any thing better" the blond said

"So you're Ino now?" Sakura asked

"I guess..." Ino said

"Well it's pretty late... I should head back... I take it you're coming?" The boy asked

"We have to... the pact makes us stay within a certain distance of you..." Ino said

"How far away can you go?" Naruto asked

"No idea... it varies for each pact, from 10 yards to 100 yards to 300, even up to 900..." Sakura said "I hope to god we don't have one of the short leashes"

"well... I do have one more question before we go... you said I'd gain power... but I don't feel any different except the annoying butterflies in my stomach that kept me awake are gone" Naruto said

"You'll feel the and notice the power when you fight.. .you're a shinobi right?" Sakura asked

"Yeah..." he nodded

"Then next time you fight, train or physically exert yourself you'll noticed the difference..." Ino said

"okay..." Naruto nodded

"I got to admit to one thing though" Ino said

"What?" Sakura asked

Ino walked up to Naruto and put a hand on his cheek "You're pretty cute boy... whats with the whiskers?" she asked

"B-B-Birth mark..." Naruto stammered

Ino sniffed him a couple of times "mmmmm... whats this alluring scent I'm getting from you?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakura asked

Ino stepped back and put her hand on the back of Sakura's head and pushed her face into his chest "Take a wiff..." she said

Sakura flailed for a second but she had no choice but to try and breathe

Ino let her hand off and Sakura pulled her head back "Amazing... you smell... you smell... like a fox?" she said with a now confused look "The hell?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." Naruto said

"Well he has to be a human if the pact worked..." Ino said "but he smells good... I like it..." she grinned

"Th-thanks..." Naruto blushed

"Can we get moving...?" Sakura asked

"Yeah... I'll show you the way back to my place..." Naruto said before hopping up towards the tree's but to his amazement he flew about ten feet above the canopy of the tree's

His eyes widened and he looked down "Wah?! I didn't put this much force into it... I can't even jump this high!" he said with wide eyes before he began to fall back down to earth

He landed on the branch of a tree, and stumbled back and forth, trying to claim balance, waving his arms frantically "whoa..." he said before getting back under control and grinning as he gave the girls a thumbs up

"He's and idiot... but that's every humans reaction when they see their new powers" Ino said

"He IS cute though isn't he...?" Sakura said

"How the hell did that happen?!" Naruto asked

"You're new powers put a little bit of spring in your step... be careful or you'll hurt yourself" Ino said chuckling

"Okay... well... lets go" Naruto said, and he turned around and looked at a branch "okay... careful leaps.." he said and he jumped to the branch "Cool... I think I got this..." he said looking at the next branch which was farther away, and jumped for it and he put his foot out to land on it but his foot hit the branch and smashed it off the tree

Naruto's eyes widened to the size of dinner plantes and he plummeted to the ground, with a loud thud... to top that off the branch flipped around the air before landing on top of him

"...ooouuuch..." he grunted

Ino and Sakura kneeled over laughing before dropping to their knees "humans... their always good for a laugh ahahahahahahah" Ino said between breaths

"That I can agree with you on..." Sakura said between her fits of laughter

Naruto shook his head and got rid of the swirls in his eyes before raising his head up and he pushed the branch of of himself and stood up "didn't hurt as much as I thought..." he said dusting himself off

The two girls who were coming out of their laughing frenzy walked up to him... wiping tears from their eyes "You okay... by the way.. .what was your name.. .I don't want to call my master 'boy' forever" Ino said

"Oh... I'm Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto" he said "Nice to meet you two... shall we get going?" he asked

"Yes..." Sakura said

Naruto turned around "I think I'll just run on the ground for now..." he said

Ino grinned "Well we'l race you.. .see who's the faster one" she said before taking off running only to trip and fall on her face

Sakrua began to laugh "Serves you right..." she said

"You should get used to walking on two legs..." Naruto said

"so we all seem to have some sort of disability at the moment... let's just walk..." Sakura said, "I'm struggling to just keep my self on two legs"

Ino stood up "How do humans coordinate this way...?" she asked

"Well it's natural to us... not you" Naruto said

"What ever... four legs is still more efficient" Ino said

"you'll probably like what the human body's flexibility will grant you..." Naruto said

"I've yet to see that..." Ino said

"You will... now lets walk... it's like 3 in the morning" Naruto said

"Right..."

--

After a long and comical walk of stumbles ect, Naruto led them back to the wall of Konoha

"Well... we have to sneak back in... but the problem is I can't scale that..." Naruto said

Sakura bopped him on the back of the head "Dummy... did you already forget you could jump OVER that wall now due to our pact?" Sakura said

"Yeah..." Naruto blushed

"but make sure no one sees you... we don't need them knowing about your powers or us.. .it would just complicate things..." Ino said

"oh... okay... but what do I tell them about you two?" he asked

"Make something believable up... you know how a humans mind works better then we do..." Sakura said

"I can try..." Naruto said, he grabbed their hands and jumped up pulling them with him as he lunged over the village wall

As he did this a guard patroling the wall saw them go over it "What the... was that the little prankster Naruto again?" he growled

Naruto landed and Ino and Sakura landed on their feet but stumbled to the side "You okay?" Naruto asked

"yeah... just still not totally used to these legs" Sakura said

A kunai wizzed through the air and stuck into the ground next to them

It was the guard who saw them along with two other guards

"Great job.. .you were seen..." Ino said

"Naruto... you little shit.. .what are you up to now?" the guard asked as he and the others walked up to the trio

"And who are these girls? I've never seen them..." a guard said

"Neither have I..." the third guard said

"Well... uuhhh... we're..." Sakura struggled to come up with something

"Not to mention they're in nothing but YOUR shirt and Jacket Naruto" the first guard said

"Naruto.." the second guards eye twitched "You haven't been making these girls do certain things against their will are you?" he growled

"Me? What?! No!!" Naruto shook his head violently

"No... it's not that sir..." Ino said

"then what is it.. .why are you two nearly naked?" the third guard asked

"Well uuhh..." Naruto trailed off

"Regardless... we'll let the Hokage decide what happens" The first guard said "you're acting suspicious..."

"So come along..."

--

Soon they were all sitting in chairs in the Hokage's office, the girls now had towels to wrap their whole bodies in and Naruto had his shirt and jacket back on with his jacket un-zipped

Sarutobi walked into the room rubbing his eyes "okay Naruto... what's going on?" He asked

"Well... you see... Earlier today I went out side the village for some of my training and I met these two girls... they were naked... they're orphans... and I was hoping to sneak them in tonight to give them something to eat and a place to sleep" Naruto said as Sarutobi sat down at his desk and pulled out his pipe before lighting a match and lit up the tobacco inside

"Well... what's your side of the story, ladies?" Sarutobi asked

"It's like he said... we're orphans... we haven't had a home in about ten years... our village burned down in a fire... as far as we know we're the only survivors, we lived in an orphanage but left it" Ino lied, putting on as best an act she could

Sakura was just trying to figure out what and 'orphanage' was, and was wondering how Ino knew what it was

"Are you two related in any way?" Sarutobi asked

"No.. .we were just friends" Sakura said

"What are your names?"

"I'm Sakura"

"I'm Ino..."

"okay... why were you naked.. .didn't you have at least SOME clothing?" He asked

"Well.. they told me they were almost raped by these guys that they managed to run away from..." Naruto said

"Yeah..." Ino said nodding

"hhmm... well they're getting you two clothes now..." Sarutobi said inhaling a lung-full of his pipe, and bending down to the side to open the bottom drawer of his desk

Ino leaned over to Sakura "What does 'raped' mean?" she asked in a whisper. Sakura just shrugged

"I'm still trying to figure out what an orphanage is" Sakura whispered back

"A place for homeless human kids to live" Ino said

"So... is all of this true?" The Hokage asked getting back up holding a book

"Yeah..." Naruto said

Sarutobi looked over the girls who nodded as he rubbed his chin he then looked at Naruto "Well I know you're trying to do the right thing Naruto.. .so I wont reprimand you... but... I'd need to know their family names if I'm going to allow the min the village..." he said

"Really?! You'll do that?" Naruto asked

"Yes.. .the council will complain but when it comes to something like inducting a citizen... I have the say-so..." Sarutobi said "and if they want they can join the ninja academy too"

"The problem is they don't remember their family names... they were to young when their village burned down" Naruto said, trying to cover up anything

"hhmm... well..." Sarutobi trailed off

"Can we just adopt his name?" Sakura asked, pointing to Naruto

"If that's okay with you two..." Sarutobi said and they nodded

"okay... you two will go in the books as Uzumaki Ino and Uzumaki Sakura... hmm... like two wives" he chuckled

Naruto blushed

Ino and Sakura looked at each other and shrugged

"I can try to set up a two bedroom apartment or something for you though..." Sarutobi said

"Thanks old man" Naruto said with a grin

"No problem Naruto... if you trust them I'll trust them..." Sarutobi said

"Cool.. well I need to go to bed now..." Naruto said

"I think we all do" Sarutobi said "well go home.. .sleep... you have to go to the academy tomorrow"

"I know, I know... I've been fretting not getting enough sleep..." Naruto said

An ANBU walked into the room with a two folded up kimono's, and he handed them to the girls "Here are some clothes for you to wear" he said

"Thanks" they said and each took one

"we should go now..." Naruto said

"Alright..." Sakura and Ino said before standing up and following him out the door

The ANBU walked out as well

Sarutobi exhaled smoke from his pipe "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto... my boy... the interesting life you live..." he chuckled "maybe things will look up for him"

--

After showing them the bathroom and waiting for the girls to change into their kimono's(which was hard for them) they came back out wearing them nearly perfect... A little messy but not bad for their first time

"Ready finally?" Naruto asked

"Yeah..." Sakura said

"I hope so..." Ino said

Naruto led them back to his apartment and up the stairs in side

The place was a bit of a mess... the trash can was full and nearly over flowing with predominantly instant ramen bowls, and cups

"Sorry... didn't really expect company you know?" Naruto said taking off his jacket and shoes

Sorry about what? Ino asked

"My place is a mess..." Naruto said

"I don't care... it's no dirtier then the wilderness" Ino said

Sakura walked up to the couch and sat down "I don't like puttting all my weight on two legs... it's tiring for them" she said

"Well.. .you two can sleep in my bed... I'll sleep on the couch" Naruto said

Sakura stood up "I heard you humans sleep in beds... always wondered if they're comfortable or not..." she said

"I think they are" Naruto said

"we'll see..." Ino said "Come on..." she said tugging him into the room as she pulled off her kimono "I do not like those things"

Sakrua pulled hers off too "Me either.. .why do female humans wear them...?"

Naruto looked back and forth between them as they stripped naked "what are you doing?" he sked

"Taking off these clothes..." Sakura said "they're uncomfortable"

"whats wrong with that...? Other people can't see" Ino said

"I can see..." Naruto said, as a drop of blood fell from his nose

"you're out master... who cares... don't you human males like this kind of thing?" Ino asked

"YES... that's the problem" Naruto said "If you two keep flaunting around naked you're gonna kill me..." He said

"I do sense a mass of hormones coming off of you..." Ino said "oh well... just get in bed and let's go to sleep" she said pushing him into the bed, she jumped after him

Sakura laid down too, she was to his right while Ino was to his left

His eyes shifted back and forth between the naked girls "_I'm laying in bed with two naked girls... what's going to happen next?!_" he thought

Ino then curled up under the covers, and snuggled her smooth, silky naked back against Naruto's side

"What are you doing?" He asked

"What? it's warm like this" she said

"okay..." he said nervously

He looked to his right at Sakura, and she was curled up into a ball under the covers much like a canine would be

Naruto chuckled inwardly "_Teaching them how to be more human-like will be a tough one... but for now I guess I just sleep_" he thought to himself as he drifted off into sleep finally

Sakura sighed inwardly "_I have a feeling being human is going to suck..."_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well... now all that's left for you readers to do is click the cute little review button and tell us what you think... now remember, those who don't review kill a CatGirl/FoxGirl, and or will get the infamous Rockie Mountain Barking Spiders sent after them! (Both Authors Grin)

-Later


	2. The Academy

**_THE FOXES COLLAR_**

**_CHAPTER 2: THE ACADEMY_**

* * *

DRAKES NOTE: Well... I'm shocked, bewildered, stunned and totally amused... my god... I have to admit I did not expect for this fic to reach the popularity it did in one chapter. it has 33 reviews, it's been put on 3 different c2s, it's on 22 favorites lists, and 40 alert lists... most of which was achieved in the first 24 hours of it being out... so.. .thanks

BACKYARDS NOTE: Man! If you Only know what we are planning for you all, some of you might die of a heart attack. Anyway you all know the drill, you don't review we don't update Ino and Sakura will never take off there cloths again.

* * *

Naruto's alarm clock blared with a strong ringing noise, the boy shot up in bed in an instant "Academy!" he said before hopping out of bed grabbing his orange jacket and throwing it on, slamming his hand on the annoying cloak, ceasing its ringing

He walked out of the room into the living area and noticed it was spot clean... he looked around "whoa... when did it get clean??" he asked

"Some female human came over to give us clothes and she ended up cleaning the place up... saying something like 'this kids is a horrible pigs and she pities me and Ino'..." he heard and Sakura walked out of the Kitchen from around the corner

She was wearing tight black shinobi pants, that when down to just below he knees, she had black shinobi boot sandals(similar to the boots she has in Shippuuden). She wore a red mini-skirt over the tight pants, with a black sash wrapped around it. She had a black shirt with white trim, it didn't reach over her shoulders but rather wrapped around her breasts and her body, she had a red over throw shirt like jacket that also had white trim on it, the over throw jacket like t-shirt went down to the back of her knees, and the back had a split sewn in it that went from the bottom up to her waist.

"Whoa... you look... pretty... yet fierce... where's Ino?" Naruto asked

"She's still trying to get her clothes on back here..." Sakura said pointing back from where she walked "It's pretty funny... you should watch" she chuckled

Naruto walked over around the corner and saw Ino, by now she had her clothes on though

"Ohh... well she's finished now I guess" Sakura said

Ino wore black sleeveless shirt, that just had a collar around her neck holding it over her breasts, leaving her shoulder blades on her back shown. It revealed her tone mid-section. She had a black skirt that went half way down her things. Under it she had skin tight shorts on that barely went farther down her legs than the loose skirt. She had black ninja sandals on to finish it off

The blond had her long hair in a pony-tail with one bang hanging down(like she does in the series)

"Well you look good too" Naruto said. He blushed slightly

"Thanks I guess" Ino said

"Wait a minute those are Shinobi clothes... why?" Naruto said looking back and forth between the two girls

"We're going with you to the academy... the old man last night said we could if we wanted too..." Ino said

"Yeah... we might as well... it'll help up blend in more" Sakura said "We need to learn how you humans work"

"okay... but if we're going we need to leave now"! Naruto said

"okay.. .while you were still sleeping we took a jog around the street to get more acquainted with our new bodies..." Sakura said

"So we can run?" Naruto asked

"Yeah..." Ino said with a nod

"Okay... to hopefully my last year at the academy!" Naruto said

"what's that mean?" Sakura asked

"not important now!" he said walking to the door

He slipped in his sandals and they exited the apartment and dashed down the street towards the academy

Ino and Sakura just followed Naruto since he knew where the hell he was going

Naruto noticed he was running faster than he ever had before... so fast the three of them left their own dust trail in... well... their dust trail

Ino and Sakura who weren't perfect with their bodies couldn't quite move as fast as him

"This is amazing... even after getting nearly no sleep I feel this good!" Naruto said

"It's probably our pacts" Ino said

"Yep" Sakura nodded

--

within minutes they skid to a stop in front of the academy

Naruto slid and nearly smashed into the side of the building itself

He sighed with relief that he didn't hit it and the girls giggled in the background

He led them inside of the building

--

Inside of one of the class rooms where at least thirty students sat, including Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Chouji, among many others

A man with a scar going horizontally across his face and over his nose walked into the room and sat in the front desk "Is everybody here?" he asked "Well as most of you may know I'm Umino Iruka..." He said

The door in back of the room opened and in walked Naruto along with Sakura and Ino

Iruka looked up at them "Ahh... Naruto... The Hokage told me this morning... I take it these are the two are the ones?" He asked

"Yeah Iruka-sensei" Naruto said with a nod "This is Ino" he said holding his hand out to the left indicating Ino

"And this is Sakura" Naruto said directing towards the pink haired one

"Okay... well take a seat somewhere..." Iruka instructed

"Right" the three of them nodded

As they walked down the stairs in the aisle towards some open seats, they heard whispers

Naruto noticed he could hear them exceptionally loud for whispers... he concluded that it was his new pact powers

They heard along the lines of 'Does she have pink hair?' one girl said

'yeah.. I wonder if it's natural' another girl said

'whoa they're kawaii' a guy said

'Why are girls like that hanging out with Naruto of all people?' another guy said

'The blond one's got pretty hair...' a girl said

'I bet their all looks and no skill...' a guy said

Naruto took a seat in the front row nest to another male student and sakura sat in the free space to his right, next to the aisle

Ino sat in the seat behind Sakura's and next to the fan club revolved, self centered, egotistical prick so many of you I'm sure love(for.. what ever odious reason it may be)... Uchiha Sasuke

Ino turned to her right and saw him she looked at him for about two seconds before looking forward again "_I can already tell he's an ass..." _she thought

Iruka cleared his throat "This is how it's going to work, I'll be your teacher until you show the skills to pass on to being Genin. I'll teach you all the basics of being a ninja...once a month I'll test you all... who ever shows they've learned enough may go onto be a genin... we do this for 10 months out of the year, and you just got back from your two month break, so I hope you're ready" he explained

"So now that there are at least eight new students in total... why don't you take today to mingle... get to know the new students.. who knows.. .you may end up on a team with them" Iruka said

With that people began to walk aroun form their seats and talk with other people, a group of people walked up to Ino, Sakura and Naruto

The group consisted of Kiba, Shikamaru, Two un-known girls and pretty much every single guy in the class

"Well.. I'm going to go check with the Hokage on something" Iruka said standing up "I'll be back shortly... behave!" he said exiting the room

Just as talk and noise began to fill the room a girl ran across the room "Sasuke-kun!" she called out as she came to the aisle Ino and Sasuke sat, and she pushed past the crowd all too rudely before getting into the aisle and ramming into Ino's back in her hurry

Ino was jolted forward by the hit and her head almost smacked te desk in which she sat

The girl was now standing next to Sasuke "Ooohh Sasuke-kun... do you want to do something tonight?" she asked in a hottie voice

Ino grit her teeth and grabbed the girls wrist before yanking back on it hard enough to send her rolling out of the aisle, across the walkway and into the other aisle before smacking into a wall on the opposite side of the room... students in the path barely managed to get out of the way in time

Everyone looked over at Ino and then to the fan girl whose eyes were replaced by swirls, and drool dripped form her lips

"Dumb crazy bitch.. .watch where you're going" Ino said with spite

Sasuke looked at Ino with shock in his eyes, but he just shook his head and went back to looking forward with his finger intertwined

Naruto smacked his forehead with his hand "Crap..." he said under his breath

"Whoa... now that's what I call a woman's touch..." Kiba said in stun

"she's tough..." One of the girls said in awe

Ino noticed people staring at her "Is there something you people wanted?" she asked the group in a scary tone

"uuuuhhh... well... we wanted to ask about you two..." one of the guys said

"Yeah.. why are you hanging out with a wimpy failure of a drop-out like Naruto here?" another guy asked

Sakura and Ino narrowed their eyes in anger but no one noticed

"Well.. .we're orphans... first and foremost... we have been since we were both 5 years old... we don't even remember our last names" Ino said "_Good thing me and Sakura worked out our story this morning" _She thought

"So why are you hanging out with Naruto? Did you know he's bad karma?" one girl asked

"Well you uuhhh... see... we're... set to have an arranged marriage with Naruto" Sakura said

Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor with loud thuds

"T-Thats right... they're doing to be inducted into the village as citicins right girls?" Naruto said

"Yeah... but Naruto's not so bad..." Sakura said "_Hell if a human saves two demons from death to save them both... that's not bad..."_ she thought

"so that means you don't really like him you're just using him? oh okay... cool" one guy said

Ino rolled her eyes "_These humans are already pushing my final nerves..." _she thought

"_I know what you mean_" Sakura replied mentally

"No.. .we're not just using him..." Sakura growled looking at the guy

"Okay-okay! sorry..." the guy said fearfully

"Well, I'm Inuzuka Kiba" Kiba introduced himself

"Hi..." they replied

People began to introduce themselves one at a time... lots of girls by now had flooded over towards Sasuke and their chattering and talking was annoying Ino

Shikamaru walked in front of Naruto's desk "hey... Naruto... are they really set to marry you?" he asked in his usual lazy tone

Naruto nodded quickly

"Why'd they pick you for them to marry? wouldn't it have made more sense to try and get a family with influence through the village... no offense to you" Shikamaru said

"None taken... I guess family influence isn't of importance to them" Naruto said with a shrug "Hell a home's a home"

"True... well... you're one lucky bastard" Shikamaru chuckled walking away

Hinata off in her seat on the back row near the door, watched the group "_Naruto-kun..."_ she had a saddened look on her

"So baby.. .you want to ditch that twerp and go with me somewhere after school?" one guy asked Sakura as he put his hand on her shoulder

Sakura's eyes trailed won to his hand ad she slowly reached up and put her hand on his Sakura looked up and smiled softly at him

The guy blushed... for about two seconds before Sakura put a death grip on his hand and twisted his wrist as she pulled it off her shoulder "aaah-Ouch-arrgghh" he grunted in pain before she let him go, stumbled back holding his wrist

"don't touch me" Sakura smiled innocently before looking forward

The guy looked at his sore hand with a fearful look

"I'll tell you this now, do not fuck with the two of them...as a fair warning to you all" Naruto said

"I like my girls tough though... it's a nice change" one guy said and both Ino and Sakura looked at him with narrow eyes... his heart jumped into his throat for safekeeping instantly

"You'll have to forgive them... they've had a rough life... and they're not good with people" Naruto said

One fan girl who was flooding Sasuke tapped Ino on the shoulder and Ino turned her head to the left to see what was touching her "Hey you with the pink hair... you listen too" she said to Sakura who turned around to see who spoke to her in such a disrespectful way... "Well... I think you two should learn about the preverbal food-chain' around here... the strongest person here is Sasuke-kun here, and you two better show respect to him" she said

"Respect...?" Ino asked "Why...? I bet Naruto could kick the crap out of him"

The fan girls all gasped before they began to laugh vigorously. Ino raised an eyebrow

"Naruto's the WORST in the class... he's been going through the academy for two and a half years now..." they laughed

Ino looked at Sasuke who seemed impassive, form the way she first saw him... a cold stare to the front of the room

"Okay mister tough shit..." Ino started "Tell us about yourself..."

Sakura led his eyes over to the right and looked at Ino "I train to become stronger to kill a certain person..." was all he said before looking back forward "you don't need to know anything else..."

Ino just stared at him with a blank expression... "That's it? That's all you want?... regardless... I still think me Sakrua or Naruto could whip you..."

Yeah isn't sasuke-kun so COOL!" one purple haired fan girl named Ami said with sparkling eyes as she came up behind Ino from no where

Ino Slammed a punch into the top of her skull dropping the girl "No... it's not cool..."

"MAYBE by some odious grace of god you two might be able to beat Sasuke, but Naruto is a lost cause... there's no way he's meant t be a ninja... it's just not his field" one fan girl said laughing hard

"I'm the strongest here..." Sasuke said

"Yeah... Sasuke-kun could whip all three of you... so you better watch you mouths" said a fan girl

Ino quickly stood up, grabbed the fan girl by the collar and looked at her angrily "YOU'RE the one's who need to watch their mouths or so help me g-"

"Ino!' Naruto said "Let her go..."

Ino looked at him and Naruto being her master she listened sighed and released the girl who went and hid behind the group of other girls and Sasuke like a scared puppy to it's mother

The blond fox-girl sat back down "Fine... I want to see what this Sasuke guy is capable of... enlighten me to his strength" she said

"Yeah.. challenge Naruto, Sasuke-kun.. prove how much better you are..." A girl said

"It's a waste of time..." Sasuke said

"What's wrong '_Sasuke-kun_'..." Sakura said in a fake adoring voice "Afraid to get beaten by a 'weakling'...? or is it that you're afraid to get beaten by us girls...?" she asked

"I'm not afraid of anything..." Sasuke said

"Then go against Naruto" Ino said

Naruto waved his hands frantically "what are you doing!? Stop!" he said

Sasuke looked at Ino "I could lay that fool out in one punch"

"Then prove your omnipotence..." Ino said "or if you chicken out, that's fine too..." she grinned

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched "Fine... I'll prove what I said" standing up and he hopped over the desk and was standing next to Naruto "Get up loser..."

Naruto sighed and stood up

Sasuke just cracked his knuckles before rearing a punch back and throwing it At Naruto

Naruto with quicker reaction time then he'd ever had, grabbed the side of his fist pushed it off course before grabbing his wrist and twisting him around holding his arm in a chicken wing behind his back

Sasuke held his shoulder with his free hand "N-Nani(1)?!" he asked as the fan girls all gasped in disbelief

"_Whoa... did I seriously just do that_?" Naruto thought before letting go of Sasuke's arm

Sasuke whirled around and looked at Naruto "when the hell could you move that fast?!" he cursed

"that's my secret..." Naruto said

Sasuke growled

"Well.. .you lost... you didn't lay him out in one hit" Sakura said

"Dammit..." Sasuke cursed

Sasuke hopped back over the deck to his seat

"See... you're not so tough..." Sakura said

"Why don't YOU fight him and see how tough he really is..." A fan grl said "

"Yeah... Naruto must of cheated!"

"Whatever... he's still not as good as he thinks... not anymore at least..." Sakura said

"You want to prove that?" Sasuke asked

"you want to fight me?" Sakura asked

"If you talk so big why don't you put your money where your mouth is...?" Sasuke said

Sakura looked at Ino who was nodding... and then to Naruto who was shaking his head 'no'

Just then a little chibi red fox-girl Sakura with fox ear's and a tail with devil horns on top of her head, complete with devil trident and all appeared on her left shoulder "_come on... Do it... kick that humans ass and put him his place... if you beat the alpha male, you'll be at the top_..." she said

Sakura rose and eyebrow "isn't there supposed to be a good one on my right shoulder too?" she asked

"_Nope... not for a demon any way... you would have two bad sides though... your human devil and your fox devil... I'm a combination of the two_" Chibi Sakura said "_So.. .come on... do it! Do it!_" she said before vanishing in a poof a red smoke

"You're on" Sakura said looking at Sasuke with a smirk

"Damn!" Naruto mouthed as he clinched his fists tightly "_this is gonna turn out bad... one way or the other"_

--

Within minutes the whole class was outside in the academy training yard in a large circle around Sasuke and Sakura

"Oh yeah... Sasuke's so tough he's gonna fight a girl..." Naruto sighed "_well she's a youko but he doesn't know that..._" he thought

sakura just stood there with her hands on her waist and a smirk on her face

Sasuke had an aggravated look and he pulled out a kunai

Naruto quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it into the ground at Sakura's feet. She looked at the weapon and ignored it before looking back at Sasuke who had begun his charge

Sakura let her arms off her waist and left them at her side, and as Sasuke came up and slashed at her. She leaned back avoiding it before hopping back away from him

Sasuke ran back at her and slashed again with his kunai but she just rolled forward under the weapon and past Sasuke until behind him

He whirled around and spin kicked at Sakura who pulled her abdomen in just enough to avoid his kick

Sasuke threw his Kunai at her and she ducked under it "Is that the best you can do _Sasuke-kun..._?" she cooed

"Rrrrr" he growled

Sasuke charged at her and swept a kick at her feet but she umped over it. He then tried to punch her but she moved back far enough to avoid it

He ran back up to her and threw three punches but she leaned back and dodged each of them

The fan girls were staring with their jaws on the floor and people were whispering amongst themselves

Sasuke's anger was becoming apparent... he hadn't fought anyone in his age group that could avoid him this well

Naruto looked over to Ino "how is she this good with her leg control after only a little time?' he asked

"Well.. we've pretty much mastered walking... so stuff like this is easy for an agile fox" Ino said

"I see..." Naruto nodded "I can't believe Sasuke's finally losing"

Sasuke threw a straight punch that Sakura avoided by tilting her head to the side, and then she immediately ducked under his arm as he swung it to the side to try and hit her head

"Rrrrrrrrrr" Sasuke was growing furious "_Why can't I hit her?!_"

Sasuke threw a punch at her head and she ducked under it but Sasuke quickly sent his knee at her

Sakura rolled to the side to avoid it just in time Sasuke pulled out a Kunai and threw it at her, and she twisted her body to the side and leaned a little to avoid the weapon

Sasuke pulled out three Shuriken and threw them at the pink haired female

She was forced to duck down once again, and just then Sasuke appeared in front of her "Got you!' he said and sent a kick at her face, but she rolled to the right in the same direction his kick was going and in the process his attack went over her, missing

"Got who...?" she asked

"Damn you!" he growled and threw a straight punch which she avoided by tilted her head to the left again... She smirked and quickly hooked her legs behind Sasuke's leg, buckling hi knee and as he fell back Sakura pulled her fist back and slammed it into his face, smashing him to the ground in a small cloud of dust... gasps filled the training yard

When the crowd could see again they witnessed Sasuke laying in the dirt with a red swollen cheek and blood dripping form his lip

Sakura was standing over him with the same smirk "One hit... like you couldn't do to Naruto" she said before walking back towards her master and the other fox-girl

"Wow... I think we found your traits as a human" Ino said "quick evasive and powerful"

The fan girls all flooded to Sasuke and one girl turned towards Sakura "You pink haired bitch..." she said

"Yeah... you cheated... y-you must of had olive oil on your hands, and Sasuke-kun's allergic to olives!" Another said

Sakura turned back to them with a confused look on hr face as the fan girls picked Sasuke up and carried him away "We need to get him to the infirmary" another girl said as the group of people followed them away to see what happened to Sasuke

Now only Naruto, Sakura and Ino stood in the Training yard

Sakura watched them disappear around the corner

"One; What's an olive? Two; how was I supposed to know he was allergic...? and three;..." she trailed off looking at her hands "I don't have anything on my paws... DO I?" she asked

"No they're just sore losers... just like most humans... that's all..." Ino said

"We're not all that bad Ino" Naruto said

"You're not... they are..." Sakura said

"True..." Ino said

--

In Sarutobi's office, Iruka stood on the other side of the desk "I'm still not sure about this Hokage-sama..." Iruka said "How do we know they aren't spies or enemies period...?"

"Because... did you forget...?" Sarutobi said standing up and walking over to one of his slide open cabinets and opened one up revealing his crystal ball "That I can see more then the normal person does with this?"

"So... you're sure they can be trusted?" Iruka asked

"Yes... give it a few weeks and you'll trust them too..." Sarutobi said

"Okay..." Iruka said "But I have to get back to the class now..."

"Yes... indeed... students are probably getting into some sort of trouble right now" Sarutobi chuckled

Iruka bowed and walked out of the room

Sarutobi looked at the crystal ball and saw flash images of Sakura's bout with Sasuke... "hhmm... she has skill... to be expected from a demon in a Life Contract with a human..." He said before taking an inhale from his pipe

--

Soon it was time for lunch, and Naruto was heading back to the Academy with three bento(boxed lunches) after buying them at a shop down the street

He walked around the building looking for the girls, and at first didn't see them "Where the hell did they go...? I have a feeling, that if I don't find them troubles going to happen again" he said to himself

just then as he came around a corner to an un-crowded side of the building where no people were, he saw rustling in the bushes

"Girls...?" Naruto asked "Sakura? Ino?"

Just then a rabbit hopped out of the bush and took of running past Naruto startling him due to the suddenness

The rabbit was then followed as a particular blond girl and pick-haired girl, and they knocked Naruto over as they ran on all fours after the rabbit, causing him to drop the bento's

Naruto said up in a slight daze but he shook his head and turned around to see the poor rabbit running in a circle with both females chasing him on all fours

Naruto sighed heavily and looked at the bento he bought.. .they were still okay and packaged but he forgot... they were wild demons not twenty-four hours ago..

"Girls..." Naruto said, but they continued chasing the poor animal in a circle

"Girls..!" he said louder... still no response...

Both the girls dived at the rabbit "It's mine pinky!" Ino growled

"You wish!" Sakura replied and when they dived at the rabbit their heads collided and their hands missed it

"You got in my way!" Ino yelled

"What are you talking about, You got in MY way!" Sakura spat back before she grabbed Ino's pony tail and pulled her back

"Oouuch!" Ino yelped as Sakura started to chase back after the rabbit but Ino quickly grabbed her leg "Bitch!" she growled before dragging her back and then jumping on her as the two began to roll around, grabbing at each others throat

Eventually Sakura kicked Ino off of her and she stood up before running after her and punching the blond in her face sending her rolling back on the ground

Ino rolled to her feet and as Sakura ran in at her she dived at her driving her elbow into her gut

Sakura coughed and went back until she hit the ground

Ino ran up to her and she punched straight down, but Sakura rolled out of the way and hopped to her feet

"Girls!" Naruto said, still not response

The Girls tackled each other rolling on the ground again "I'll kill you!" Ino said

"If you think you can bitch!"

"ENOUGH!"

The two girls stopped. Ino was gnawing on Sakura's forearm, with a hand on her throat while Sakura was yanking on Ino's hair and holding her throat too, she also hand a foot in Ino's gut to try and push her off

"The rabbit got away already!" Naruto said "Stop fighting" he demanded

They looked each other in the eyes and broke apart glaring death at one another

"I brought Human food for you to try..." he said "Or did you two forget that you've become humans now?"

"...Maybe..." they said

"Well.. you better freaking watch it... you're gonna blow our cover" Naruto said picking up the Bento boxes

"Sorry" they said

"It's okay... just chill..." Naruto said opening one of the lunches and handing it to Sakura "And don't just use your mouth..."

Sakura was about an inch form doing just that and she pulled back "then how do I eat it?" she asked

"Just watch" Naruto said opening one and handing it to Ino before opening his own

"You use the chopstic-" Naruto stopped as he saw Ino gnawing on the chop sticks "... no don't eat the chopsticks!"

"God damn you humans and your overly annoying way of life!" Ino said "I'm REALLY regretting this pact"

"Well what's been done, has been done" Naruto said "now watch..." He sat down pulled apart the chop sticks and showed them how to hold them, then he used them to pull out a small chunk of chicken and eat it

The girls sat down too and pulled their chopsticks apart and looked at the food

Sakura put the chopsticks in her hand and as she tried to get a grip of them, one or the other kept falling "grrrrrr" she growled

"Calm down.." Naruto said

Ino tried to and she seemed to keep a hold of the chopsticks and when she grabbed a piece of chicken to pull out, she dropped the chopsticks

Naruto chuckled "you guys are great..." he said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked as she still fumbled to hold the chopsticks with food up to her mouth before putting it in

"Nothing..." He said pulling some rice into his mouth

"Question you two..." Naruto said "Why is it you two hate each other so much?" he asked

"Well... the main reason we were fighting is because ever since Kyuubi was rumored to have been killed or even sealed away by a human, his territory was up for grabs... youko of all types and even several other types of demon have been fighting for this chunk of territory for years now" Ino said

"ooohh... the fourth Hokage killed him and died doing it to protect Konoha from him while he was on a rampage" Naruto said

"hmoh... how the mighty have fallen" Sakura chuckled

"Disgraceful that him, Kyuubi no Youko, the nine tailed fox, and one of the most powerful demons in history... beaten by a human" Ino said shaking her head "Not like making a pact with a human and becoming one is any less disgraceful..." she sighed "I know I'm stronger then I was as a Demon... but I have to retrain myself from the ground up mastering the traits of a human body..."

"Were you two powerful or high ranking demons?" Naruto asked

"Lord no..." Sakura said "We're low ranking demons... as Ino said last night, we're about the equivalent of your age, but for demons. It's why we ended up in bodies that were around your age"

"So why were you fighting for the territory?" Naruto asked

"Our clans are trying to take it over" Ino said "or if you want to use animal terms our 'packs'..."

"So it's like a family rivalry?" Naruto asked

"our packs weren't just blood relatives... they're just different Youko that banded together in a pack for the 'strength in numbers' theory " Sakura said

"I was a free wanderer until I joined the pack... didn't care for any of the Youko in it..." Ino said

"I was the same... but when we encountered each other we ended up getting in a fight because we knew where the other came from" Sakura said

"how'd you know?" Naruto asked

"Scent..." Sakura said

"that and as the fight went on, we found out we don't like each other very much..." Ino added

Sakura just nodded

--

Back in the Hokage's office Sarutobi was oign every kage's worst nightmare… paper work… when an ANBU walked in through the door "Hokage-sama, I have a message fr you" he said

"What would that be?" Sarutobi asked

"Apparently another fire broke out in the forest to the far east of the fire country" The ANBU said

"Another one?! That's the third this month… the last one was down in the south of the country and the other to the northwest near the border to the River Country" Sarutobi said

"The fire squad managed to put it out, but this is becoming a problem" the ANBU said

"Well… we can't do anything if there's no proof that jutsu was used to start the fires.. .we can send ninja trained in water jutsu to the Daimyo fire squad, but that's the most we can do…" Sarutobi said

"understood" The ANBU said bowing and turning around walking out of the door

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Hope you enjoyed the chapter… as I've already mentioned it's REALLY popular. So keep the reviews coming!!

Drake(in an evil voice):Good-good… it's aaallll coming together now wuahahahahahahaha!!

"Indeed" said a voice coming from the shadows

Drake: (looks at Shadows)… … COOL!!… I've got my own stalker in the shadows… I must be getting popular!

Kawaii translates into 'cute'

Nani is Japanese for 'what?'

-Later


	3. Team 12

**_THE FOXES COLLAR_**

**_CHAPTER 3: TEAM 12_**

* * *

DRAKE'S NOTE: Wuahahahahahahhahahahaha... okay... you guys are probably gonna shit yourselves when you find out who is going to be their team captain... I think it's never been done before... (I hope...) after this, the third chapter... I'm going to work on my other three too so if yer a fan of them go ahead and read XD

BRETT'S NOTE:This is a good chapter and I have to agree that I don't think this sensei has ever been used. And I know at leas one person will flip about it. as always every time you don't Review God kills a Cat-Girl. So please for the sake of all the lovely Cat-Girls Review and if you don't like Cat-Girls do it for Ino, Sakura and the HOT TUB

* * *

Naruto, Ino and Sakura were walking home after being dismissed from the academy for the day... so far they made it a week...

As they walked, Ino looked at her hands as she slowly went through all the different hand signs "... you humans suck... you have to perform these dumb hand signs to use your abilities... Demons can just blast them"

"Well... at least we've learned all these hand signs, and that Bushin jutsu" Sakura said

Naruto turned and looked at them, they stopped and turned to each other then back to Naruto "What...?" they asked

Naruto hooked both his arms around their shoulder and pulled them into a hug

"what's up with you...?" Sakura asked

"Now that I've made that pact with you guy's it's made academy work all to easy... I bet by the end of the month, when they do the first test we'll pass... So thank you" Naruto grinned

"you're welcome..." they said

--

Once they got back to Naruto's apartment they saw Sarutobi standing in front of it "Hey old man.. .what's up...?" Naruto asked

"Hello, I've heard you've become quite the issue at the academy..." Sarutobi chuckled

"Is that a bad thing?" Naruto asked

"no... not at all... seems you're finally sticking out" Sarutobi said "And Sakura and Ino are coming along nicely to, so Iruka tells me anyways" Sarutobi said

"So why are you here?" Naruto asked

"Well it took a week but I found you three a bigger and better place to stay..." Sarutobi explained "the family that lived there moved into a bigger house just a few days ago"

"Really...?" Naruto asked "cool"

"It already has furniture in it, so all you'd need to bring is your clothes" Sarutobi said "It's just a few streets over" he said pointing to his left

"Can you show us?" Ino asked

"but of course" Sarutobi said "Follow me"

--

they walked a few streets down to the east where Sarutobi pointed and the Hokage led them up to the small house "Two bedroom one bath, and a fairly good sized kitchen" he said

"Cool... bigger then my apartment that's for sure" Naruto said

"Well... let's go in..." Sarutobi said

He opened the door and walked into the home, they looked around, it had a living which is where the door leads, then to the right behind a counter, was the kitchen, straight ahead in front of them was the two bedroom doors

Naruto walked over to the room on the right and walked in... A bed was in the far left corner, a desk and dresser on the right side of the room and a closet at the foot of the bed in the left wall

Sakura and Ino walked over the door on the right and went in... it had a bed in the middle of the room up against the back wall, and a dresser on the left wall with a desk on the right walls side, next to the closet

"There's only one bed but I guess it doesn't matter" Sakura said

"yeah... seriously... it's a nicer place then the last one" Ino said

Naruto walked out of his room and into the one the girls were in "So... do you want to stay here?" he asked

"Yes..." they nodded

Naruto walked back into the living room and looked at the Hokage "We'll take it" he said with a grin

"Thought you would... but go check out the bath room" Sarutobi said pointing to a door down a hall way that past the kitchen

the trio walked over down the hall to the door and entered, and were greeted by the sight of a wall in front of them but they came out the side of a hallway that went left and right, with signs on the wall the left sign read 'outdoor hot spring' and the left sign read 'tub and bath'

"Are you serious?!" Naruto said "we get our own out door spring?"

Sarutobi walked up "Yes... the owners of this house are the owner's of the Konoha Hot springs, they run them... and so they built this in their house a few years back, but they moved so this property became more valuable then it would have been" He explained

"Well... if you'll excuse me Naruto, Sakura, Ino" Sarutobi said "I have a meeting with the council in half an hour, see you later"

"okay... thanks old man! you're the best" Naruto said, as Sarutobi disappeared in a cloud of smoke

"Thank you" Ino said but then looked slightly disgusted "... I hate thanking people..."

"suck it up" Naruto said "..but let's check out the hot spring and the bath"

"What is a tub?" Sakura asked

"I'll show you... here you come too Ino" Naruto said "you'll need to know this too"

"Alright" Ino said and she followed him to the right and into the bathroom

first thing Naruto noticed was the tub was a hot tub "Damn... these guy's knew how to do it..." Naruto said

"What do you mean... it's all fancy, big mirror, and some sort of box in the center

"It's not a box it's a hot tub... it just has no water in it" He explained

"You put water in it? why?" Sakura asked

"To bathe" Naruto said "but a hot tub is for comfort and relaxation as well"

"So wait.. .you make bathes comfortable with this... it's not cold water like in rivers and streams is it?" Sakura asked

"no... in fact the exact opposite... it will warm the water and then some will even have little jet's in side that will shoot water in a massaging like patter or whatever" He explained

"Really...?" Ino and Sakura seemed interested already

"Yeah... I'll figure out how to turn it on later... but let's go check out the hot spring" Naruto said

"okay..."

--

they were standing at edge of the hot spring an Sakura dipped her finger into the water "ooo.. hot" she said

"Well duh.. that's what it's name implies" Ino said pulling off her clothes already

Naruto saw it and a drop of blood fell from his nose "whoa.. .you really need to learn to not do that with guys around" he said

"it's just you..." Ino said "I understand that people shouldn't like to be seen naked but I don't care if it's you..."

Sakura was stripping down too, and she walked naked into the hot spring "I always thought humans were crazy to try this... but now I see why" she sighed in content as she sank down to her shoulders

Ino did the same and sank down to her shoulders after getting in "aaahhhhhh... come on Naruto get in... it feels GREAT" she said

"umm... sure... why not...?" He said as a few more drips of blood fell from his nose. He pulled off his jacket and his under shirt before taking off his pants and boxers before hopping in

--

The next morning

"BITCH!"

Naruto sat up in bed from the sudden yell "Who died?!" he stammered groggily as he fell out of his bed with a thud

Naruto shot to his feet and ran to the bathroom where he heard the scream. He burst in as Saw Ino and Sakura Naked fighting to get into the hot tub which was now full of water and running

Ino pulled Sakura by her ankle, to keep her from getting in, and then with a strong yank pulled Sakura down to smack her face to the ground

Naruto winced when he saw this

Ino tried to get in the tub but an angered Sakura wrapped her arm around her neck and pulled her back until they hit the floor

"STOP!" Naruto yelled... he wasn't about to let this get any more intense

The girls stopped and looked him "but she's being a bitch!" they said in unison then glared death at each other before rolling around again cursing and everything else

Naruto growled and grit his teeth "ENOUGH ALREADY!" he yelled, and just then a seal like collar appeared around their necks, it looked like two lines crossing over each other making figure eights with dots in them and just then, they were pulled apart and pushed against opposite walls

Naruto's face took on a look of surprise "what the hell just happened?" he asked

"The seal of the contract..." Sakura said "The collar that makes us do as we're told"

"Or keep us within a certain distance of you..." Ino said

The white light on the collars faded and they were dropped back to their feet... the collars disappeared again

"Whoa..." Naruto said "Didn't know there was something like that..."

"Yeah..." Ino said

"Well.. .shit... get dressed... we have to go to the academy soon" Naruto said

"okay..." Ino nodded

"fine..." Sakura said "we'll use the tub later"

--

Shortly after throwing on their clothes the trio headed for the academy building, they went in and found their way to their class

Sitting in the front row together, with Naruto in the middle. Iruka stood up in his chair "okay, this we'll be moving on to the transformation technique... now for those who don't have the greatest chakra control are going to have some problems" he said "but we can work around them to where you get the hang of it"

Iruka walked in front of his desk and formed a hand sign before in a cloud of smoke he was the third Hokage "this is a basic technique that you need to master before becoming genin" he said before in another cloud of smoke he returned to normal, you have to use you're chakra to surround yourself and make it's shape and appearance altered and create an illusion..."

"like this?" Ino asked as she formed the hand sign Iruka did and she was now Iruka... it wasn't perfect, but only the hair and the broadness of the shoulders was a bit off

Iruka rose an eyebrow "_these girls are prodigies_" he thought, before shaking his head to come back to reality "Yes.. .that is it for the most part..." he nodded

Sasuke glared over at the trio, particularly Ino who canceled her jutsu returning to her normal appearance "_What are these guy's training methods... how the hell are they so strong? I refuse to believe that they are better than me_"

"Now those of you who have tried this and have experience start practicing out side, those of you who aren't familiar, stay in here and I'll give you a tip on how to do it" Iruka said

Sasuke, and about everyone but a few students... Naruto, Ino and Sakura headed outside... Naruto had been trying to perfect this damn jutsu for two years... he didn't need any more tips now that he had his extra power

As them and the class were outside they began to practice their transformation's. As the trio practiced their own, Sasuke watched from across the yard with that stuck-up look of attitude on his face

--

After class was dismissed for the day and they spent the ENTIRE day practicing the transformation... Ino and Sakura had it down perfect, Naruto was almost there, give or take some minor imperfections

"aahhhh... can't wait for that bath..." Ino said

"You girls like those huh?" Naruto asked

"Of course!" they said

"Well... at least that's a step towards humanity" Naruto said, and then they walked around the corner of the street and Ino bumped into someone, slightly bonking heads together

"Whoa... careful" Ino said

"Sorry about that" The brown haired girl in front of them said a she rubbed her head. She had her hair in two buns ad wore Chinese-like clothing

The girl looked at Ino, Sakura and then Naruto "_A girl with pink hair... and a girl with long bond hair, and that Naruto boy..."_ she thought "Hey... you're those girls I've heard the rumors about... the strong girls going through the class at the academy, aren't you?" she asked

"I guess..." Sakura shrugged "who are you?" she asked

"I'm Tenten..." She said "what were your names?"

"Sakura and the blond one is Ino" Sakura said

"hhmm..." Tenten nodded "Well, I just have to say good job... I respect the fact that there's strong girls showing up the boys... especially that prick, Uchiha Sasuke... Heard the infamous failure Naruto's finally started to show people up too"

"hm Thanks" Naruto said "I think..."

"I meant that as compliment... sorry if sounded offensive" Tenten said

"It's okay..." Naruto said

"Well hey... do you want to go grab some Dango with me? I'll pay. I was just now heading to the shop..." Tenten said

"Dango... what's a Dango?' Sakura asked

Naruto winced at the question

"You don't know what Dango are?" Tenten asked

"Y-You see.. .they were orphans and never really had the chance to try them" Naruto quickly covered up

"Oh... I was an Orphan too. Well you have no idea what you're missing!" Tenten said

"Are they really so great?" Ino asked

"In my opinion yeah... c'mon I just have to show you now" Tenten said waving them on down the street

The girls looked at Naruto for guidance... he sighed and shrugged "why not? Ramen's better in my opinion though"

"not it's not" Tenten said

"Yeah it is"

"No it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not!!"

"Yes, it is!!"

"No, it's not!!"

"Stop yelling!" Sakura barked

"Can we just go?" Ino asked

"okay..." they said and the three of them followed Tenten down the street

Sasuke peeked his head around the corner "Hmph... now they have fans?" he said to himself

--

They were led to the Dango shop a few streets down and they went in the booth and sat down

Tenten ordered four sticks an gave one to each of them and kept one for herself and she bit into one of the dumplings and Ino and Sakura watched her to see how its done, then turned to Naruto who did the same, and they bit into theirs as well

Their eyes lit up and they turned to each other "Delicious!" They said before biting into them again

"Told you" Tenten said before biting into hers again

Naruto was just praying the girls wouldn't do anything stupid...

--

After finishing their dango without any mishaps(to Naruto's endless glee) They began to head back home "So... you girls wanna train together sometime?" she asked

"Sure..." Sakura said

"Sounds fine with me... be careful though..." Ino said

"I can hold my own, thanks" Tenten said with a chuckle

--

A short walk later they came to a street intersection "well... this is where I turn..." Tenten said

"okay.. .we're going straight" Naruto said

"See you later" Tenten said

"Bye" Ino said "Interesting girl" she said

"True... but she didn't seem so bad" Sakura said

"yeah... she had a leaf headband on... I think she graduated from the academy last year" Naruto said

"Interesting... she might be a challenge" Sakura said

They walked around a corner to the street they now lived on... yesterday they had brought all their clothes to the new home and they walked up to the door, unlocked it and went in

They kicked off their shoes and Sakura and Ino immediately started pulling their clothes off...

Naruto watched as they head straight for the bathroom

... About a minute later "BITCH I'M GOING FIRST!!" he heard Sakura

"NO FIGHTING!!" Naruto yelled "SHARE IT!"

He heard silence after that... "Good..." he said before sitting down on the couch and sighing with content "now I can relax"

--

For the last three weeks of the month Naruto, Sakura and Ino, along with the class, went through replacement jutsu training, shuriken and Kunai training before taking a test on it and then reviewing back over the Transforming jutsu, the clone jutsu and the replacement jutsu... and they even practiced with Tenten

and it was the last day of the month... the day they do the monthly test to see if they are eligible to become genin

Naruto Sakura and Ino sat in the front together as Iruka walked in with three other chunin instructors, including Mizuki

"Okay... everybody these are some of my fellow instructors as some of you may know..." Iruka said "They're here for the monthly Genin exam..."

"What is it we have to do exactly...?" A male student asked

"We'll watch you perform the three standard jutsu we've covered over the month and you'll be given another kunai and shuriken test" Iruka said "You must pass three out of of the four to pass the exam"

"We'll start with your most impressive scoring students" said the female instructor

"That would be Sakura and Ino who are tied for a perfect score, next is Naruto Uzumaki and then Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka said

Sasuke growled "_In a month those three are already scoring higher tan ME?"_ he thought

"Okay... Ino and Sakura come to the front of the class" Mizuki said

Ino and Sakura stood up and walked to the front of the room "What should we do first?" the blond asked

"Okay first you must perform the Clone Technique" Iruka said

"okay" they said and they formed their hand signs and each created a perfect clone on either side

All the instructors nodded in agreement for their clones and wrote down on their clipboards "okay thank you ladies, you may have a seat... now Naruto, come up" Iruka said

Naruto stood up and walked up to the front and passed Ino and Sakura

Naruto formed a hand sign and focused for a second before a clone of himself popped up next to him... perfect

The instructors nodded and wrote down on their clipboards

"_Damn it... he's gotten too good too quick... is this his real potential_?" Sasuke thought

"Sasuke you're up..." Iruka said

Naruto headed back to his seat as Sasuke got up and walked to the front, purposely bumping Naruto with his shoulder

The blond boy looked at him with a scowl "jerk..." he said before walking to his seat and sitting down

Sasuke preformed a perfect clone with out saying a word and walked back to his seat

The instructors wrote on their boards again

After the instructors went through the whole class and got some good clones and some pretty shitty ones...

"okay time for the Transformation test" The female instructor said

"Ino and Sakura.. .you're up" Iruka said

They got up and walked to the front of the class, and both preformed perfect transformations... they in fact turned into each other... flawlessly, before returning back to normal

"Good..." Iruka said "Very good"

Naruto was called up next and he went to the front again and preformed a transformation, turning into Iruka and bowing to them

They looked it over with skeptical eyes... it was Naruto... he wasn't known for his jutsu abilities... but they had to agree... they saw no problem with the transformation "okay... good.. .you may be seated... next is Sasuke again

Sasuke, who was inwardly cursing how the failure was doing these well performed jutsu, walked up to the front of the room and created and illusion of him transforming into one of the instructors, before turning back and heading back to his seat

After going back through the class again, they came back to Ino and Sakura for the replacement test, but they were told it would take place in the training yard along with the kunai and shuriken test

So once the class was out side Iruka pulled out large bag with him and it held kunai and Shuriken in it "okay now... this test will work like so... we'll throw a shuriken or a kunai at you and you have to perform the replacement jutsu to not only pass but avoid injury" he said

Sakura and Ino were back up and they stood about ten feet from Mizuki and another instructor who threw a kunai each at them

The kunai struck both girls and in a cloud of smoke a log and a thick branch hit the ground in their place, and they dropped down from separate trees

"Good... they've both guaranteed to pass the test and becoming Genin" The female instructor said to Iruka

"Good..." He nodded "I hope Naruto can too... there are still two left for him though"

Naruto went up and when the kunai hit him he vanished in smoke, letting a rock hit the ground and he landed behind Iruka from a tree

Iruka turned to him "Impressive... you've been assured a spot as a genin" he said

"Thanks sensei!" He grinned before jumping up and down with joy

Sasuke clinched his fist, as he walked forward

Iruka looked at him and shook his head "_He's letting Naruto's success get to him..."_ he thought

Mizuki pulled back a kunai and threw it at Sasuke, and it struck him in the shoulder and he vanished in a cloud of smoke and a log hit the ground

Sasuke walked out from behind one of the tree's

"Good..." the female instructor said

Iruka looked at log Sasuke replaced himself with... "wait... before you write anything down..." he said walking up to the log and pulling the kunai out of it... there was some blood on it's tip "It's still bloodied a bit..." he said

Sasuke grit his teeth and put his hand on his shoulder where a little blood was coming out "Dammit..." he cursed under his breath

"Sorry Sasuke... you let the kunai hit you before you replaced yourself completely... it may have only been a tiny hi but it was still enough..."

Sasuke growled and gripped his shoulder from the anger... and he walked back to where he was standing in the group as the fan-girls all around began to complain and protest

"Enough!" Mizuki demanded and they went silent "okay... moving on then" he said

after the rest of the class had some fails and passes it came around to the two Youko girls once again

"Okay ladies... this is the shuriken and kunai test..." Iruka said as they stood down range of target posts in the training yard... their bulls-eye rings went from 10 points on the farthest out ring, 15 for the next ring inward, 25 for the next, and 40 for the ring on the outside of the center dot... the center dot was worth 60 points

"With three kunai and three shuriken.. .you have to score at least 150 points to pass the test" Iruka said

Sakura and Ino both threw their weapons one at a time... Sakura scored three in the 25 point zone, one in the 60, and two in the 15... a total of 165 points

Ino scored 4 in the15 point area, one in the 40 and then one the 60... making a perfect 160 score

Both were marked down for a pass, and When Naruto came up he smirked... if anything throwing kunai and shuriken was the thing he was best at before the pact... he could only wonder what he'd be like now... he threw his 6 weapons one after the other

2 shuriken stuck in the 40 point region and the 4 others hit the 25 point region... bringing up a total of 180 points... Sakura and Ino clapped their hands... the proctors did the same

"Very nice Naruto..." Iruka said

"Thanks!" Naruto said "Yatta(yahoo)! I passed Right?" he asked

"Yes.. .you passed all parts of the test" Iruka said

"Oh yeah! Finally a ninja!" he cheered

Sasuke was at his limit... he'd spied on those three for a month and saw nothing that would indicate them gaining unnatural strength... they trained typically... yet when he has been training for his whole life these three were surpassing him a month..

Sasuke walked forward and readied his three shuriken in one hand before throwing them and then throwing the kunai in his left hand

He scored five hits on the board and one kunai missed the board completely and flew into a tree

The five that did hit weren't in the best places either... he scored three in the 15 area, one in the 40 and one in the bulls eye a total of 145 points

the female instructor added it up and looked at Sasuke "sorry Sasuke... but you're 5 points short... you'll have to take next month's exam... you failed two out of the four tests" she said

Sasuke grit his teeth angrily and just walked off out of the school grounds

Iruka shook his head "_that boy... he seriously needs to lighten up... he's letting Naruto and the girls get to him_..." he thought

As the other students were continuing their exam, Naruto, Sakura and Ino were off to the side talking amongst each other

"So we're ninja's now huh?" Sakura asked

"Yep... full fledged ninja..." Naruto said

"well you wont be full-fledged until you have you're head band and you I.D. picture taken" Iruka said as he walked up to he trio

"you know... none of the students were expected to pass this exam on the first month..." Iruka said "It's the first year we're trying this since so many age groups come to the academy.. .from 5 to 14 years old.. .so they found away to help move along the students that are ready so they can have room for the other aged students that aren't yet" he explained

"Makes sense" Naruto said

"Seeing how you three are the only to pass, and I'm saying that while the exam is still going on because I seriously doubt anyone else passing this test if Sasuke didn't, the Hokage said something about setting up a special certain Jounin sensei for you three" Iruka said

"who?" Ino asked

"No idea..." Iruka said with a shrug... you'll have to wait until tomorrow when it's all been set up for you to become a team..."

"okay..." they all said

--

After all the students finished the exam only Ino, Sakura and Naruto passed by the end of the day, and after a nice bath, good dinner and a great nights sleep.. .the next day had risen

Naruto sat up in his bed as his alarm clock rang loudly... he smacked the button on top to shut the annoying contraption up and he quickly got dressed before walking into the living room where Ino was sitting on the couch... she now had gray cloth, elbow pads on "hey.. .where's Sakura?" he asked

"She's in the bedroom getting dressed" Ino said

"ok... well.. today.. .we become ninja!" he said with a big grin "and we were the only to pass yesterday too... so we'll be on a team for sure" Naruto said

"Hopefully... it wouldn't work any other way" Sakura said as she walked out of the room... she now had a fish-net slide-on sleeve on her right arm... it went up the sleeve of her red over-throw coat, and went half way down her forearm, she had a black string bracelet on her left wrist, and she now had a black fingerless glove on her right hand

He also noticed both of them had kunai and shuriken pouches on their waists "So are we ready to head out?" he asked

"Yep..." they said

With that, they dashed at full speed towards the academy, they got there quickly, even after stopping to grab some Dango and entered the building

They went to their class and opened the door and walked in

Iruka saw them walk in "oh there you are... You're sensei will meet you on the east side of the school..." he said

"oh... okay then" Naruto said and they turned and walked back out of the room

Naruto led them through the halls, towards the doubles doors that led to the east side of the building which just happened to be the picnic and lunch area

Naruto eagerly pushed open the doors and just then a person wearing an orange-ish mask that swirled in towards the right eye where the only hole was, hung upside down "Hey!" he said loudly

"AAHH" the trio yelped and fell back on their butts

The man flinched at their wail... he stuck his pinky in is ear and twisted it around "damn..." he said before letting his feet(which we holding onto the outside wall above the doorway) go from the wall and he flipped and landed on his feet... he wore a dark green scarf around his neck and it's tie went half way down his back, a black jacket he had buttoned up and he wore his leaf symbol on an arm band on his left arm. He had black shinobi pants and sandals

"Are.. .you... our sensei?" Naruto asked

"Yep, as long as you're the only three to pass the exam... Tobi, at your service" he said

"What are you trying to scare the hell out of us?" Sakura asked as they stood up

"Yep... gets people every time..." Tobi chuckled "so what are your names... I forgot" he said

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto"

"I'm Ino"

"and I'm Sakura"

"Okay... cool!... I've never had a team of loyal pupils before... this should be fun" Tobi said clapping his hands together "so first off, according to the Hokage... we're officially Team 12... " He said pulling out three head bands, all of them black "Here you guys go..."

"Awesome!" Naruto said grabbing one and quickly tying it around his head and straightening it out

Sakura grabbed one ad tied it on her head, with it facing up, as it sat on top of her head(like she wears it in the series) and she tied tightly and made sure it was comfortable

Ino grabbed hers and tied it loosely around her neck

"Very good... Well... Tell me about yourselves" Tobi said sitting down and crossing his legs

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well there you go with another chapter from us... hope it was entertaining, and have a great night/day...

-Later


	4. Beginnings

CHAPTER 4: BEGINNINGS

* * *

Okay sorry for the wait but one of us was unavailable for a while and we're just now finishing this so hope you enjoy and again, Sorry for the wait!

* * *

"Ok now how about you tell me about your selves." Tobi said joyfully.

"Um.. Can you go first?" Ino said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmmm, I think I can do that lets see? Well my favorite food is Taco's, I love my daughter but her friend is a little off and I talk in 3rd person at time. My hobbies, I collect masks in all colors, shapes and styles, and I will move at any random time, boy does my daughter hate that. I dislike people that blame other for their mistakes and for things they know nothing about, but I can't forget fish, those thing creep me the hell out. As for my person skills, I'm a Trap-master and Master earth jutsu user"

"Fish?" Naruto said questionably

"Don't get me wrong I love sea food, but the look in a fishes face -shudders- it's just freaky." Tobi said looking around. "Now where was I? Oh yes, my dreams are to see my daughter get married and to have my own giant robot!"

"This human its nuttier than a psycho squirrel who had his nuts stolen." Sakura whispered to Naruto thou Tobi heard every word.

"You know, coming from someone who, up to a month ago was a fox, that really hurts." Tobi said holding his heart in mock hurt.

"How did you know that?" Naruto asked scared that some one knew.

"I've fought against demons before, and I know what their Chakra fells like. But I have never really got to meet one before, so I'm existed." The masked Jounin said is a joyous tone with a child-like glee

"So you don't care, what we are?" Sakura asked still not trusting the masked man.

"Nope, now how about you go first?" Tobi said pointing to Naruto.

"Well my Name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like training, Ino and Sakura, although teaching them how do be human is a pain in my ass."

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Came 2 simultaneous yells, then both girls glared at each other. "Stop copying me! No you RGHAAA!" now both Sakura and Ino were rolling around the ground trying to claw the others eyes out.

"Like I said pain in my ass, anyway I also like ramen, and learning New Jutsu. I hate people the judge people before getting to know them, the 3 minutes it takes to cook ramen and the Mr. Sad pants Sasuke. My hobbies are thinking of new pranks, testing out limits, and cooking. My dreams for the future is to become Hokage, Would you 2 knock it off!!"" Naruto yell looking back at the fighting demons

The 2 stopped in an instant both girls with handfuls of the others hair. "But she started it" They both yelled.

"And I'm finishing it!" Naruto yelled.

'_I'm going to have lost's of fun'_ Tobi thought. "Ok now how about you 2 go at the same time to save time?." He said moving a finger from Ino to Sakra.

"Well My name is Ino Uzumaki."

"And I'm Sakura Uzumaki, the story we are using as a cover is that were engaged to Naruto throw some arranged marriage thing after he saved us from rape, whatever that is"

"And I like sea food." Ino said

"Dango is real good" Sakura said while thinking

"I do like not having fur everywhere, it feels nice being smooth all over." Ino said with a smile rubbing her arm.

"That is a good point and its easier to get clean with all the hair out of the way." Sakura added.

At this point Naruto remembers every naked moment with his "friends" and starts bleeding at the nose.

"You ok?" Tobi asked

"Yes I'm fine nothing going on here!" Naruto panicked

"Oh bath's, I love how a bath feels." Ino added

"Yea that bath tub is the greatest thing in the world." Sakura said with a dreamy look

"Oh and Dango, the stuff is good too." Ino said in a matter of fact way

"I hate having to walk on 2 legs, it's such an hassle." Sakura said throwing her arms in the air.

"I hate those damned chop sticks." Ino added in.

"Don't forget we can't hunt." Sakura huffed and crossed her arms.

"And what's a hobby?" Ino asked looking to her pink counterpart, only getting a shrug.

"Don't worry about it, do you 2 have any dreams?" Tobi asked

"Well I do have this dream where I'm in a bath so big I can stretch without touching the sides." Sakura said with a smile

"Hey I've had the same dream only I had the Dango I can eat." Looking to sakura

At this point Naruto just hangs his head in frustration. "Do you think I could have taught them better?" He asked eyeing the orange mask

"Seeing how you only had a month with them, and they seem stubborn I think you did alright." Tobi said rubbing Naruto's hair. "Ok now can you tell me what Jutsu's you know that weren't taught in the academy?"

"No we don't know any extra stuff." Naruto said sounding a little ashamed.

"Well we can transform into a demon human hybrid form." Ino said with Sakura nodding in agreement.

"You can do it to Naruto, all you have to do is tap into your demonic Chakra and have it flow throw your body." Sakura said

"I don't think that's a good Idea isn't Demonic Chakra dangerous?" Naruto asked sounding more than a little worried.

"No, that's just something humans say, because very few of them can use it so they make it out to be evil." Sakura said

"Actually... both of you are wrong and right at the same time. Demonic chakra is VERY dangerous to humans if you don't know how to control it" Tobi said pulling his glove off and then pulling his sleeve up revealing a horrible burn mark that nearly wrapped around both his tricep and bicep "It's like mixing acid with poison and pouring it on our skin before lighting it on fire... but that's only for VERY powerful demons chakra's which is unbearably toxic. But most demons chakra's aren't to bad"

"And besides you only had the Chakra for a month there not a lot there and its weak, so there is no danger." Ino add. "Here let me show you." Ino closed her eyes and a slight red glow started to form around her body, her eyes shot open and they were no longer the blue Naruto new but a dark purple with slits, her hear was frizzy and more wild looking, and her finger nails were slightly longer.

"**In this form, I'm faster, stronger, stamina is increased, and using Demonic Chakra with a Jutsu will make it more affective as well getting enhansed senses."** Ino said in a dark voice.

"How can I use the Demonic Chakra?" And how can I tell the diffracts between it and the regular Chakra?" Naruto asked

"All you have to do is ignore your normal Chakra and look for something warmer and let it flow, and once you get that part you can call upon it without having to transform, also like regular Chakra the more you use it the stronger it will become. That's why Ino looks like she does because we have so little Demonic Chakra we can barley transform, as we progress we will gain more Fox like features and even more powerful." Sakura explained with a smile. "But as you can see, it's not without drawbacks if you're not careful and use to much to fast it can leave you drained." She said look at Ino who began to return to her normal state before dropping to her knees and breathing heavily.

"Ino are you going to be ok? Asked a concerned Naruto.

"Yea…-Pant- Just need a minute…-Pant-"

"And Naruto, Drawing out your demonic chakra out is great but it would be all for not unless you learn how to make it sync in perfect harmony with your own chakra

"Ok Naruto, why don't you give it a try?" Sakura said. "But I don't think you'll get a change like Ino did cuz you would have less than us, but you should at least make your sense more keen."

"Ok here I go." Naruto closed his eyes and tried to feel the warmer Chakra but he felt as someone or something was hiding it from him, but after another minute or so, he felt some one open the door and found the warm feeling Sakura was talking about. He let it flow over his body and he can feel the extra power, but it was all but impossible for him to control.

Just then Naruto's eyes shot open and exploded with the Demonic Chakra going out in all directions blinding Ino and Sakura in the process as Tobi looked on un-fazed , rubbing his chin and wondering what he was going to before the Chakra started to retract and started to form around Naruto body making it look like he had 2 pointed ears and 3 long flailing tales and his eye were as red and blood with slitted pupils.

Ino and Sakura were shocked that Naruto had so much Demonic Chakra, the chakra was so intense their knees threatened to buckle under it, while Tobi stood there trying to figer out what to do. '_If I knew this was going to happen I would have stopped him from using his Demonic Chakra, this is bad._'

Naruto's head shot up with a crazed look in his eyes before looking to Sakura and Ino and slowly making his way toads them. The young vixens had no clue what was going on, but there instincts told them not to move from there spot. Naruto was soon on them and walking slowly around the girls taking in a deep whiff ever few seconds.

Ino and Sakura were still as Naruto circled them, then they both had the same thought, Naruto was checking them out, seeing if there was anything he should know and the power of the Chakra he was putting out had them stuck to their spot, and from the look of it Naruto looked conflicted. That was until a unknown Ninja dropped down.

"I know you were just hiding demon, now I shall avenge my sister." The Ninja said in a low voice

Naruto looked to the trespasser before pushing Sakura and Ino down so they were laying on the ground before taking a crouched stance in front of them and looking the chuunin in the eye. **"Mine"**

'_This is getting out of hand, and others will be here any moment now, I need to get this under control'_ Tobi look to the chuunin. "You know you just broke the law, and adding the faced you just threatened a fellow ninja you're looking at a death sentence, and that is still the least of your worries, if I were you I would ever so slowly back up and leave." He said with a carefree attitude.

"NO! I have waited too long!" The ninja charged at Naruto, and Naruto answered the threat with a snarl

The Ninja pulled a kunai from his sleeve and intended to drive the blade in to the heart, but that Idea left his head when he saw Naruto was not just fighting but was trying to rip out his throat with his canines. In an attempted to protect himself he throw the kunai sticking Naruto in the shoulder but he wasn't fazed by the attack. Naruto landed on top of the Ninja, dug his claws into the back of the Nin, and tried to pull him closer to his mouth with the chuunin doing everything in his power to push Naruto's fangs away.

The pinned Ninja looked to Tobi and saw the masked Ninja leaning against a tree. "Help me! He's going to kill me!" he screamed.

"All right but your not going to be happy." Tobi sighed. He walked over behind Naruto and placed his thump and middle finger on Naruto's neck and squeezed, suddenly Naruto's eyes rolled in the back of his head and fell unconscious with the red Chakra fading until it was gone.

"Thanks, that little bastard almost had me, now we can finish it." The Nin said polling out a new kunai.

"Before we do he poked a claw throw my mask, how bad does it look from the outside?" Tobi said pointing to a small hole in his mask.

The chuunin leaned in close to see the tiny hole. It's nothing I can barely see it." He said with a grin.

"Ok that's good. Tsukuyomi." Tobi said in a dark and low voice.

The nameless chuunin simply fell to the ground with a dull thud. As soon as he hit the ground. Several ANBU landed around the school with the Hokage walking over. "Tobi what is going on here?"

"Be right with you mr. Hokage. Ino, Sakura go ahead and take Naruto home and take this scroll there is a Jutsu on it, and I want you 3 to master it before I see you again. Now run along." He said putting the scroll in Naruto's jacket

Sakura and Ino just looked at each other, still no clue what's going on before each grabbing Naruto under the arms and started home.

Once they were gone the Hokage turned back to Tobi "Why did you let him do that...?" he asked

"Hey I didn't know that was going to happen. Besides if it got TOO bad there's nothing I could have done to stop him..." Tobi said

"Yes there is... I assigned you as his sensei because of your Sharingan... it can keep the demons in check... You should tell him of the Kyuubi... now that this has happened I guess he should know..."

"I was planning to..."

XXX

The walk to the house was a quite one Ino and Sakura saw many people looking at Naruto with more hate or more fear more they have seen before, and it made the nervous, Naruto was already attacked once today and they just wanted to get home as soon they can.

So they picked up there pace and after a few more minutes they made it to the house and dropped Naruto couch. "Wow not hard Ino, Sakura still need a turn." Naruto said with a slick smile on he's sleeping face.

"What the hell dose that mean?" Ino asked looking at Sakura

"You're asking me?" Sakura asked.

"Any way what the hell was with his Demonic Chakra? He's not supsed to have that much!" Ino said looking a the sleeping blond.

"I have no clue, the only time I ever heard of a human have that much is training for many years after a packed have been made, being a half demon with I doubt Naruto is, or have a demon sealed into someone, and I don't know about you but I have never seen anything like that one him." Sakura said

"Even if any of those theories can explain what happened, how do you explain that he was trying to pick one of us as a mate! And doing like a real fox Demon and add that to the fact the now he smells even more like a fox! It's alluring" Ino yelled

"What?" Sakura asked

Ino just rolled her eyes and grabbed Sakura's head and pushing it into Naruto's chest.

"You know you really need to stop doing that." Sakura said giving Ino an annoyed look. "But your right, his musk is almost intoxicating. Sakura said taking another wiff.

"I know and if you add that to that power he just showed, I don't think being claimed as his mate would be that bad." Ino said with a smile

"I think we found something to agree on" Sakura added. "But were going to need to work on our own Demonic Chakra and help Naruto control his. Hey where are you going?" Sakura asked when she saw Ino walk away.

"All this thinking is making my head hurt, so I'm going to take a bath." Ino said smugly.

"Hay that's not fair it my turn!" Sakura shouted

"Yeah well life's not fair. You snooze you lose." Ino Grined

At that Sakura pounced on Ino and they began kicking screaming and tarring clothes of one another trying to get in the bathroom. "Bitch." "Whore" "Get off me" "ow don't bite me you bitch".

"Sakura Ino stop fight and share the damn thing." Naruto said in his sleep.

The girls stopped dead not wanting the seal to become active and got of one another and all remaining clothes fell from there body's leaving them naked save for the bite and scratch marks.

"you want to try the stuff Tenten gave us?" Ino asked with a sigh.

"why not, what did she call it again?" Sakura asked.

"Bubble bath I think." With that both girls limped in to the bath room.

Sometime later in the day Naruto woke up on the couch. "What the hell kind of dream was that?" Naruto said walking to the bathroom. But as soon as Naruto opened the door he was met with a room full of bubbles, he looked down and the floor and saw a site he has come to enjoy the past month Sakura naked but sticking out of the suds. "Sakura what are you doing?" He asked in a dull tone.

Sakura's butt disappeared in the wall of soap before sticking her head. "Naruto? Um er what are you doing up so soon?" She said in a panicked voice.

"I was just hoping to go to the bath room but I guess you have other plans." Naruto said nonchalantly, it was at this point he realized that Ino was not in the room with Sakura

"Sakura I got it making noise, so it should make the water hotter." Ino said excitedly running in to the bathroom in all her necked glory, but stopped when she saw Naruto. "Naruto umm Hi, I'm surprised your up so soon seeing how much Chakra you used."

"What? That wasn't a dream?" Naruto panicked, getting nods from the girls. "Then what was I doing to you?"

"It looked like you were trying to pick which one of us to claim as a mate." Sakura said

"And with the power you showed and for the fact your foxy sent was doubled, you could have claimed one of us with great ease." Ino added in.

Naruto was redder than the Chakra he used earlier that day. '_But taking one of them would not be all that bad?"_

"**It's about time."**

"What was that?" Naruto asked

"We didn't say anything" Sakura said with Ino nodding in agreement

"Ok will you 2 get dressed and clean this up, I have a lot on my mind and now I have to add voices in my head to it." Naruto said walking away.

"Is he alright?" Ino asked steping next to Sakura.

"Well you know how humans get when looking for a mate." Sakura shrugged "Now let's see if you got the hot water back on." She said with a smile.

'_ok let me recap, I tried taking Sakura or Ino as my mate.'_ He thought walking in to the kitchen. '_Fought and almost killed him and passed out.'_ He thought putting water into a pot. '_Wake up find the Sakura and Ino are not just making a big mess but there but ass naked again, although I am starting to like the view.'_ He thought putting the pot of water on the stove. '_I'm hearing voices in my head and the house smells like gas.'_ Naruto's eyes went wide at that last thought but it was to late as he just turned the oven on.

**BOOOOM!!**

xxx

In the Hokage tower Sarutobi sat at his desk just staring at the 3 young teen in front of him gaping at the explanation they gave as to why there house blow up. "Can you please tell me again?" He asked not shure he heard right the first time.

Naruto sat on their other side of the side of the desk clad only in a towel with little burn marks all over his body glaring at the 2 robe wearing girls how look untouched from the explosion.

"Well Ino and I ran out of hot water, and we remembered what Naruto said how the hat water come from the water heater." Sakura said trying to sounds a innocent as possible.

"So I tried turning it on so the hot water would come back but nothing worked, but a hour or so later I heard a hissing sound and thought it was working." Said trying to sounds a innocent as well.

"Then I when to cook myself some ramen, but by the time I realized there was a gas leak it was too late." Naruto said his glare never faltering.

"Well that's a new one for the books, even for Demon's under the life pack." The third said calmly

"what! You knew to?" Naruto said not believing that everyone know

"Naruto, I am the Hokage for a reason, I knew the night you brought them here." He said with a smile.

"Then why did you let us in?" Ino asked.

"Yeah most places don't won't Demon's in their village?" Sakura added on.

"That is true but the trust I have in Naruto puts any fear to rest, and it gave him a chance t to make real friends." The old leader said with a small smile.

"Thanks old man." Naruto said softly

There talk was interrupted by a poof of smoke. Once the smoke was gone everyone saw a man waring a yellow and black swirled mask. "Hi."

"Tobi-sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto asked

Tobi looked to Naruto. "Presents." He said making Naruto face plant on the spot

"What?" Naruto ask from his spot on the floor

"Cloths." He said handing Ino and Sakura a bag while dropping the last bag on Naruto's head.

Ino and Sakura stood up and dropped there robs so they can dress, causing the Hokage to blush and turn around in his chair. "Should work on their modesty" he said to himself

"TOBI SHOULD NOT BE SEEING THIS!" The masked man said before turning around.

Naruto looked up at the girls before letting out a small sigh. "Do you to remember what I said amout Modesty in front of others?" he asked.

"Oh right sorry." They said before walking out of the room with Naruto not to far behind.

When they came back they were all wearing Black pant with T-shirts' Naruto's was orange, Ino's was purple, And Sakura's was red. "Ok, here are the keys to your new apartment, and if you blow this one up you're all living in the woods." The third said.

"And seeing as you lost the first scroll I gave you here." Tobi throw a scroll to Naruto. "You all have 24 hours to learn and master that, if you don't back to school with you." He said in a cheery tone.

"Now go home and get some sleep." The Hokage ordered.

After a brief walk They found their new home and as soon as Naruto shut the door Both Sakura and Ino was already in the buff.

"Why are you to naked already?" Naruto asked

We're going to take a bath." Ino answered like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Naruto just sat on the couch and tried to relax one to hear 2 piercing screams coming form the back and 2 sets of feet running to him before being tackled by the 2 crying Demon's. "Naruto there's no bathtub!" Sakura yelled with tears in her eyes.

'What are we going to do?" Ino cried.

'_why me?' _Naruto thought_. _Unaware of the laughing beast within him.

--

Elsewhere in Konoha, inside of the large library a certain Uchiha rummaged through the many shelves and looked over the books on anything that might be of use to him

"Damn Naruto... showing me up... how did that nit-wit boob graduate before me?" he muttered to himself running his finger over the books until a certain red and brown book caught his attention in one of the aisles

The title on the spine of the book read "Demonic Merger"

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity and pulled the book out of the shelf before opening it up he flipped to the first page and began to read

After a few minutes of a grin growing slowly across his face he closed the book and dropped it in a bag before continuing along the shelves

By the time it was 8 at night Sasuke finally had a bag of several books and left the library "These should be of some use in training..." he said to himself

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well there you go, hope you don't hate us and until next time...

-Later


	5. Revelations

**_THE FOXES COLLAR_**

**_CHAPTER 5: REVELATIONS  
_**

* * *

NOTE: WHATS UP PEOPLE!? How the hell have you been doing? Now that I have returned to the Fanfiction scene Im starting to get back into the typing my stories. However I no longer have the benefit of a co-author. as BackYard seems to have gotten away from fanfiction like I did. However my other friend, Craine as some of you might know him from here on the site, might be helping me. Until then I'm on my own with this. So without further a due, LET THE CHAPTER COMMENCE! Enjoy...

* * *

"What the hell does this thing even do?" Sakura said in confusion as she looked over the scroll from Tobi.

The trio stood in the back yard of their new home. The Sun was freshly over the horizon. Warming the morning air.

"He said to master it before we see him again... master what?" Ino said, scratching the top of her head.

"Well you have to open the scroll up and read it first..." Naruto said as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Read? We can't read your language though..." Ino said.

Naruto's eye twitched. "Seriously..? I have to teach you how to read too?" He questioned in a monotone voice with his irritation apparent.

"It's not our fault your written language looks like random doodles..." Sakura replied.

"Just gimme that.." Naruto snapped as he yanked the scroll from her hands. The blonde Jinchuuriki then unraveled the scroll and read it to himself for a few moments. "Wait a minute... there is no way he wants us to master this in twenty four hours... this is a B-Rank jutsu! Jounin and Chuunin level shinobi use these kind of techniques"

"So..?" Ino and Sakura chimed in at the same time before glaring at each other.

"Why do you always have to copy me?!" Sakura growled at her blonde counterpart.

"You're the one who copies ME!" Ino snapped back

Just as the two girls were about to lunge at each other Naruto yelled "DON'T EVEN START!"

Both girls flinched in fear from his shout and turned forward.

"Good... Now lets get to studying... I really don't want to go back to academy" Naruto said as he laid the scroll out on the ground and read it again.

"So... what do we do?" The pink haired Youko asked.

"Wait a minute... I can do this... this... actually looks easy now that I think about it..." Naruto's curiosity rose greatly "It even includes an A-Rank version of this technique"

"...meaning..?" Ino asked waving her hand in a circle as if gesturing him to keep going.

"You two can go do whatever... Imma master this in private then I have an idea I want to try"

"Does that mean... we're off the hook?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For a few hours at least..."

"Yatta! Imma go take a bath!" Sakura cheered happily as she clapped her hands together once, before running back inside of their home

"Not before me, you aren't!" The blonde female chased after her fellow kunoichi.

Naruto ignored their typical behavior, picked up the scroll, stashed it in his jacket pocket, and jumped to a tree branch before dashing towards the training grounds.

XXX

Meanwhile at the Uchiha estate...

Sasuke sat in his room, quickly flipping through one of the books he had obtained from the library, as he spun a kunai around his left index finger "_... something's... not right... I know that little dweeb didn't just suddenly become a good ninja on his own over night... He cheated some how... and those girls have something to do with it_" The boy thought to himself with a perpetual scowl on his face. "_If he, of all people, could benefit from some outside influence... imagine what it could do for me._"

He closed the book and grabbed another from the stack on his bed. The title on the book read 'Ancient Summonings'. He flipped it open and through the pages. Each page covered details of different summon beasts.

As he came to the last 5 pages of the book he realized they were blank "What..?" He questioned, seeing the blank pages and noticing they were a bit different. "Somethings funny about these pages..."

The boy got an idea and grabbed the corner of one of the pages before sending chakra into it... Nothing. He narrowed his eyes in frustration as he stopped twirling the kunai in his left hand.

In his moment of thought, he put the kunai tip on his right index finger and balanced it, paying no mind to the fact that the extra sharp ninja tool's weight made it slightly pierce his skin, just enough to cause bleeding.

He stared blankly at the drop of blood as it trailed down the side of his finger and eventually fell onto the page... to his astonishment, the single drop of blood seemed to create a full page of red writing on the once blank paper...

He grabbed the kunai and dropped it on the bed next to him as he looked at the page... "Hello..? What do we have here?" he grinned darkly.

XXX

As noon came to end, Naruto returned home and landed in front of the back door. He carried a tremendous grin of accomplishment upon his face.

He slid the back door open and just as he did he was blasted away and buried under an avalanche of soapy suds... Leaving only his left foot sticking out the top of the foam... twitching.

"INO! SAKURAAAAAA!" He roared.

"**Heheheheh... sucks to be you kit**" A dark laughter came from inside of the Jinchuuriki.

XXX

After Naruto finished scolding the girls and making them clean up the mess...

"How the hell did this even happen?!" Naruto questioned angrily, his arms crossed in frustration. "We don't even have a tub... just a shower"

"No one said not to close the shower door and fill it like a bath... with the bubble bath soap" Ino pouted, as she sat on the wet couch with her arms crossed and a few suds still in her hair.

Naruto drooped his head... "Shower stalls aren't water tight..." he sighed in defeat.

"So... umm how did learning that technique go? and what was that idea you had?" the pink haired female tried to change the subject.

"I got it down pat... as for my idea... whats the extent of what those collars can make you do?" Naruto asked, raising his head.

The girls raised a cautious eyebrow each. "Whhhyyyy?" they both asked.

The young blonde boy blushed and shook his head violently. "N-No not like that! I mean like can the collar MAKE you guys learn techniques and stuff like that?"

Ino rubbed her chin in thought. "You know... I'm not sure"

"I've never heard of something like that... did you want to give it a try with that technique?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah... since you can't read the scroll... lets try this, pay CLOSE attention and learn this jutsu!" Naruto ordered and their collars lit up and forced their attention to him as a mysterious glare in their eyes appeared before he formed a unique hand sign. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu"

A Perfect clone of the blonde appeared next to him in a poof of smoke. Ino and Sakura's eye both twitched and blinked a few times and the strange glare in their eyes faded along with the glow of their collars. They shook their heads.

"Whoa... that was a new feeling..." Ino said

"Right? It felt like someone was pushing my eyes into my brain." the pink hair kunoichi added.

"Well... does that mean it worked?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know... lets find out" Ino said as she stood up and formed the same hand sign she saw her master preform. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu"

A clone of herself appeared next to her and her and her clone looked each other over. "Wow... it ACTUALLY worked... try it Sakura"

"Okay" Sakura stood up and mimicked her master and counterpart. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu"

A perfect clone of herself appeared next to her. "hmph... but you mind explaining the difference between this clone and the other one they taught in the academy?"

"This one actually... well... here" Naruto walked up to Sakura's clone and held his hand out to her "Shake my hand"

"Clones can't interact with people though, they aren't solid matter" Ino said.

Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed Sakura's clone's hand and moved her arm around "That's the thing with this clone, it IS solid matter! These ones can actually help you fight!" He said with a big smile before his smile faded "Unfortunately the draw back is that if a foreign object or person can do this"

Naruto punched the clone in her gut and she vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Whats the point then?" Sakura asked in confusion. "Does that mean the clone can punch something but then vanish since that's still making contact with something?"

"No watch..." Naruto waved his clone over who punched him in the face. The real boy stumbled and the girls winced at the sudden action.

"See?" He asked the girls.

The girls eyes twitched before Sakura held her hands out "What the hell kinda bull shit is that?! Some stupid convoluted writers convenience?"

"Hey I don't know how it works but it does" Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. He dispersed his clone. "Least we don't have to go back to the academy"

"Hold on I want to try that" Ino said and she whispered in her clones ear and her clone nodded with a smirk before walking up to Sakura and punched her in the face, knocking her to the couch with a swollen cheek.

Sakura held her red cheek and looked at her counterpart "You... blonde... bitch!" She roared before she formed a shadow clone who tackled Ino's clone while Sakura Talked the real Ino.

The four females rolled around on the ground like cats trying to kill one another.

Naruto face palmed and sighed angrily. "_What have I done? Dealing with one of each of them was troublesome enough_"

"**Think of it this way kit... you get more females to mate with**"

"_Who was that..?_" Naruto questioned inwardly.

"**Just the single most important being in your life...**"

XXX

Later that day at the training grounds...

"Okay children!" Tobi joyfully clapped his hands together "You better have learned that Jutsu or Tobi's gonna have to boot your tiny tailed butts back to the academy faster than Tobi's first marriage ended!" he said in an all too cheery tone for what he had just said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his sensei. "Do we even want to know?"

"Nope! She was a crazed bitch who didn't understand the magnificence that is Tobi-sensei!" He said striking a heroic pose.

"Can we get on with this?" Ino asked.

Tobi shook his head and brought himself back to the situation at hand "Indeed!" He said as he held a finger up. He directed that finger towards Naruto. "You first lover boy"

"L-Lover boy?" He asked in confusion.

"Yeah, don't lie to Tobi, he knows you 3 got a 'thing' going on. Who knows what happens behind closed doors, ya lil' pimp" Tobi playfully punched the boy in the arm.

Naruto and the girls blushed furiously. "What kinda pervert are you anyways?" Ino questioned her sensei angrily.

"Tobi doesn't want to hear it coming from girls who can't seem to keep their clothes on" He cooed playfully, putting his hands together and leaning towards the blonde female who was about to say something when Tobi spoke again. "Moving along!" he quickly changed the subject before pointing an accusing finger at Naruto "now stop distracting Tobi and get on with it!"

Naruto shook his head slightly and formed the hand sign "Kage Bushin no Jutsu." and POOF, a clone appeared next to him.

Tobi quickly moved to the clone and began examining it. He grabbed its cheeks and tugged them, he lifted the clones shirt and looked at his stomach.

After a few moments of poking and prodding, Tobi stepped back and clapped his hands together "Well done! Tobi is impressed!"

"Good so I passed?" Naruto asked.

"Indubitably!" Tobi said. "Now ladies if you would care to contribute?"

Ino and Sakura nodded and formed the hand signs "Kage Bushing no Jutsu" they said and their clones appeared.

"Excellent... Naruto examine them like i did for your clone" Tobi said.

"Why don't you do it?" Naruto said.

"Tobi ain't touching a female minor like that!" Their sensei chimed. "Tobi's gotten in enough trouble with women in his life time"

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked around before picking up a small rock and tossing it to Sakura's clone who caught "There... now throw it to Ino's clone"

Sakura's clone shrugged "Okay" she tossed the rock at the head of Ino's clone and dispersed her. Both Sakura's chuckled and Ino glared at the them.

Tobi began laughing "Tobi knew this would be fun... Anywho, Naruto, ma-boy, there's something The Hokage wanted me to tell you"

"What?"

"It's time you knew the reason your childhood has been... so rough" Tobi said gaining a more serious tone.

"You mean other than people being selfish and hateful?" Naruto asked with a ping of anger in her tone.

"There's a reason they have treated you like that..." Tobi said before looking to the girls "Have you two noticed anything odd about him? Like maybe somethings familiar about him?"

Ino and Sakura Shared a look then turned back to their sensei. "Actually... yeah" Ino said "Even though he made a pact with us, he has an unusual amount of demonic chakra and its not chakra me and Sakura share an affinity with"

"Almost as if its... much darker" Sakura said "I don't know why though"

Naruto's confusion and curiosity was at peek "What are you three getting at?"

Tobi looked at him "Naruto... The fourth Hokage didn't... kill the Kyuubi... The bijuu was too strong for any human to kill... The fourth Hokage... was your father Naruto" Tobi said.

Naruto's mouth went slightly agape and his expression was one of shock, confusion and fear. "W-What..? B-But... that's not possible, the fourth Hokage's name was Namikaze Minato"

"And your mothers name was Uzumaki Kushina..." Tobi said, seriously. "Her clan, the Uzumaki's, were experts in Fuuinjutsu. They were seal masters. As a result your mother was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."

"What... what does this have to do with me being hated..?" Naruto said as tears began to well up in his eyes.

Tobi Continued "Your mothers clan created a seal that would contain the Kyuubi. However, when she was gaving birth to you... the seal was temporarily weakened... A powerful rogue ninja knew this and as you were being born he managed to break the seal and release the Kyuubi, take control of it and made it rampage throughout Konoha."

"So people hate me because they blame me for the kyuubi attack?" Naruto asked as a tear fell down his cheek.

"No... In the chaos of the attack the only option your father, the fourth Hokage, and your mother had... was to work together combining a powerful summoning jutsu of your fathers with the sealing abilities of your mother. They sacrificed their lives to seal the Kyuubi... inside of you. Naruto... you're the Jinchuuriki no Kyuubi."

Naruto stumbled back and fell to his knees. "No... why... why didn't anyone ever tell me this..?" Naruto asked.

"The third Hokage issued a decree that no one was to speak of this, at risk of severe punishment." Tobi said, as Ino and Sakura approached their master and knelt down next to him, in an attempt to comfort him.

"But... why?"

"It was to protect you from those who wish to use the Jinchuuriki and or the Kyuubi thats inside of you, like the rogue-nin attempted to do. Your father had wished that you be treated like a hero for containing the Kyuubi... however many people lost loved ones to the kyuubi and that resentment was then turned towards you. Many considered you to be the reincarnation of the bijuu and believed you were just as dangerous as the Kyuubi himself" Tobi explained solemnly.

Tears were streaming down Naruto's cheeks at this point and he fell over to his hand and knees, clinching the dirt tight in his fists. "People hated me... all these years because I have a monster inside of me..?" HE the nchuckled a bit. "Now all those times they called me a monster and a freak make sense... I'm really am a monster..."

"No!" Tobi said firmly. "You are not a monster, you are a hero... through yours and your parents' sacrifice... the village was saved from oblivion. I never once held resentment towards you. Tobi doesn't know you very well yet but he's certain of one thing... you're a good person"

"and the thanks we get was me being an outcast... scared and alone?" Naruto said. "I hated so many people for the way they treated me..."

"Naruto..." Sakura said sadly as she rubbed his back.

"Naruto, you are nothing less than a hero. People may not see that yet but they will soon." Tobi said as he walked up to the boy and held his hand out to him. "With a little help from people who actually care..."

Naruto looked up at his odd sensei and wiped some tears away with his sleeve. "Who actually cares?"

"I do" tobi said still holding his hand out "I would like nothing more than to be your friend. And I would be honored if you would consider me as your friend. Right now you stand next to some of the first people to accept you. Right ladies?"

"Yeah" Ino and Sakura nodded

"You're not alone anymore Naruto... whether you like it or not" Ino said.

Naruto looked at Ino, Then Sakura and back to Tobi who still held his hand out to the young boy. "Alright..." He wiped the remaining tears away and grabbed Tobi's hand. The masked jounin pulled the boy to his feet. "I'll just prove to them I'm not the same as the Kyuubi" He said with new resolve.

Tobi smiled behind his mask. "That's the spirit! Don't worry... you'll be the most legendary hero the leaf has ever seen. I'll make sure of that." Tobi reassured the boy, still gripping his hand.

"So will we..." Ino said as she put her hand on theirs.

"We're with you til the end" Sakura said putting her hand in as well.

"Yeah but you two don't exactly have a choice in the matter heheh" Naruto chuckled.

"Even if we did I doubt that would change anything. You're the vessel of The Kyuubi... its no wonder we're so allured to you" Ino said.

"Keep it in your pants til you get home girls" Tobi said with a chuckle. "well congratulations kids you all passed! Now go home and get some rest"

"but we just got here..." Naruto said with defeat in his voice as he gave his sensei an accusing stare.

"I know, But you just had the revelation of a life time. I'll let you sleep on it, plus Tobi's daughter has this thing that I'm supposed to go to. So We'll meet here at 08:00 hours. Sharp. Until then kiddies, I bid you a due" Tobi bowed before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

The trio that remained stared at the spot their sensei vanished from. "Seriously... what is with that guy?" Sakura asked, rubbing her head.

"Who knows..?" Naruto said. "Well lets go I guess..." Naruto said as he started walking to the north east.

"Naruto? That's not the way to our house..." Ino said in a matter-of-fact way.

"I know that... there's some one I have to go see Though..." Naruto said as he continued. The girls shrugged and jogged to catch up to him.

XXX

Naruto kicked open the door to the Hokage's office "You Son of a bitch!" The boy yelled.

Sarutobi whipped his head up from his paperwork. "Pardon..?"

Naruto jumped onto Sarutobi's desk and reared his fist back before slamming into his face as hard as he could, knocking the Hokage's hat off his head. "How could you do this to me? I thought you were the one person I could trust!" The boy yelled furiously as Sakura and Ino walked into the room with looks of concern.

Sakura took a step towards Naruto but Ino grabbed her by the shoulder, drawing her attention. Ino shook her head at her counterpart who stopped and looked back at Naruto.

A drop of blood fell from Sarutobi's lip and he slowly straightened himself out in his chair as he whiped the blood away with his thumb and looked at it. "I see that Tobi told you... I suppose I deserved that one" He said as he looked at the boy, who reared his fist back again and punched him yet again.

More blood fell from his lip. "You may strike me as me times as you like Naruto... I know what I did and how it affected your life... but you must understand why I did it... for your own good"

"I understand why you didn't want people talking about it but that doesn't excuse why I had to be the only left in the dark!" Naruto reared another shaky fist back ready to strike once again.

Just then an ANBU ran to the door "Hokage-sama!" Said readying a tantou.

Sarutobi held up a hand as if to ease the ANBU. "It is okay, you may return to your post."

"But sir-"

"That's an order" the third said sternly.

"Hai!" The ANBU said before bowing and then walking away.

Naruto lowered his shaky fist to his side.

"Naruto... I was waiting for a time that you would understand the implications of being Konoha's Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Naruto, when Minato and Kushina sealed the kyuubi inside of you I foresaw a great future for you. You Hold the most powerful bijuu inside of yourself. On top of that your the son of the fourth. One of the greatest shinobi I have ever had the honor of knowing, and training. You have everything you need to be the greatest Hokage this village has seen and may very well ever see. You are the one I wanted to be the guardian of the will of fire..."

XXX

Inside of the Konoha Hospital... Night began to fall over the horizon.

A Young sickly girl with long black hair lay in a hospital bed with an oxygen mask over her face and wires trailing from various life monitoring machines to her body.

The door cracked open and Tobi walked in, closing the door behind himself. The jounin approached the bed and sat in the chair next to it. He to the young girls hand in his. "Yuna... wake up... daddy's here to see you" He gently rubbed her hand.

The girl slowly opened her eyes... revealing a fully activated sharingan in each eye. "H-Hi daddy... how did your new students do?" She asked before coughing slightly.

"They did good... the two girls remind daddy of you" Tobi said softly, reaching his hand up to stroke her forehead "how do you feel today?"

"Not as bad as yesterday" She smiled weakly. "Tell me about your students daddy. H-How are the girls like me?"

"Their both willy and like to assert themselves... and the boy is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi" Tobi answered with a bit of a chuckle.

"The hero you've told me about?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah... that's the one... he's a bit of an odd one but that's just daddy's type of person"

Yuna giggled slightly before coughing. "I-I'm sure he's right up your alley" She said. "I hope I can see him become the hero you always said he'd be"

"Don't talk like you won't be there to see it baby" Tobi said sorrowfully.

"Daddy... we don't know how much longer I'll last... I-I've been in and out of the hospital since I was t-three" Yuna said.

"Baby... please don't talk like that... you can make it through this" Tobi said.

"Daddy... can you take off that s-silly mask?" Yuna asked.

Tobi nodded and pulled his orange mask off, revealing his dark blue left eye and a sharingan in his right eye. A scar went vertically over his right eye. He smiled softly at his young daughter. "That better Yuna?"

"Yes daddy..." She raised her hand up and put it on his cheek. "I'm not gonna give up daddy, don't worry" she smiled weakly.

A tear fell from Tobi's eye and he grabbed her hand and nuzzled it. "I know you wont sweetheart... Daddy brought you another present to cheer you up"

"What did you b-bring me this time?" She asked softly.

Tobi dug in his pocket and pulled out a small wooden music box. Yuna's name was carved into the top of the lid. "Remember last week when we saw this at the shop?"

She gasped with a bit of excitement. "You got me it?!" She asked happily.

"Yeah... I know you love your music. And how you loved the melody of this music box" Tobi said handing it to her.

The young girl took the music box and opened the lid, a gently and peacefully melody began to play. Yuna's eyes lit p and she smiled. "Music makes the pain in my head go away..." She said happily "It's so relaxing. Thank you so much daddy!" She sat up and wrapped her arms around her fathers neck.

"You're welcome baby..." Tobi hugged her back. "You know daddy loves you right?"

"Yeah... I love you too daddy" She said, nuzzling his neck as he stroked the back of her head. The melody of the music box continued to play.

XXX

Sasuke leaped over the walls of Konoha and began dashing through the tree's, from branch to branch.

After several minutes of running he jumped down into a small clearing. "This should do..." He said before scanning the area... He pulled out the book and a blank scroll. He unraveled the scroll and laid it out on the ground in the center of the clearing. He then jumped back into the trees. after a few moments of rustling he jumped back down to the clearing with a squirming squirrel in his hand.

He pulled out a kunai and stabbed it into the tiny creature killing it, before he smeared the animals blood on his hand. He read the book one last time and with the blood wrote a sealing circle on the scroll. He then placed the dead animal in the center of the seal.

With his free and clean right hand he bit his thumb and formed and few hand signs before planting his hand on the end of the scroll "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

A large plume of smoke speared from the scroll, knocking Sasuke back on his butt.

The smoked cleared revealing a large Wolf-like creature, an Okami, with dark blue fur and glowing red eyes and five tails. In the Okami's jaws was the body of the dead squirrel. It flung the lifeless creature in the air above itself and when it dropped back down it chomped its massive jaws around it, consuming it instantly.

The beast swallowed as blood dripped from its jowls. It looked at Sasuke. "**A miserable human dares summon me**?" he growled at the young boy. "**Do you have a death wish, human child..?**" It gnarled sadistically at the young Uchiha.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well there you guys go, after so long it has been updated! I even made myself tear up a bit with the Yuna and Tobi scene. YEAH THAT'S RIGHT I'M MAN ENOUGH TO ADMIT THAT! Hope you liked it. Anywho review please, or god kills a cat-girl.

-Later.


	6. Cause and Effect

**_THE FOXES COLLAR_**

**_CHAPTER 6: CAUSE AND EFFECT_**

* * *

NOTE: Okay folks, time for the next chapter. After much deliberating on the subject I've decided to go with an idea for the full story of Naruto's life as its playing out with these new turn of events. I realized that what me and backyard had planned wasn't... befitting, of what needed to be an outcome of this fic. So I'm taking it in that new direction. Just so you know, I use the actual mythology on the Bijuu, not the stupid versions the manga and anime use(save for the fact that I use a male Kyuubi). Anyways... Enjoy...

* * *

"**So... are you going to talk boy, or should I just rip your throat out so I don't have to see that terrified look in your eyes?**" The Okami snapped at Sasuke, who was still on his ass, staring on in fear at the beast.

"Y-You're... a demon aren't you?" Sasuke asked to confirm his theories, as he steeled his will and pushed himself to his feet.

"**No... I'm a fairy that flies around and sprinkles fairy dust on people-YES I'M A DEMON YOU IGNORANT WHELP**!" The beast roared angrily. "**Now WHY did you summon me?!**"

Sasuke looked down at the book. "I saw a summoning ritual in that book, it said I could summon a demon and then control it" He looked back at the Okami.

"**Hahahahaha-ohahahahaha... you stupid boy that only works if you have the skill needed and a massive amount of chakra to match the demons**" The demon wolf laughed mockingly at the Uchiha. "**Which part of this wretched world did you pull me to?**"

"Why should I tell you if you aren't going to do as I order you" Sasuke said sternly, clinching his fists.

"**I can NOT believe a human child is talking to me like this... I'll tell you why, you worthless meat-suit; If you don't tell me I'll just rip you limb from limb, tendon from tendon until there is so many little bits of you scattered across the ground it could paint a whole cathedral RED!**" The beast got inches from Sasuke's face forcing him to step back.

"The land of fire..." Sasuke conceded, fearing for his young life.

"**hhmmmm... so I was just moved to a different spot in the country?**" He pondered aloud before turning his attention back to the young boy. "**Are you from Konoha?**"

Sasuke nodded fearfully.

"**Excellent... then the smells of civilization I'm detecting ARE from Konoha... perfect... I'll let you live just because you made my job much more convenient. Kurama's territory will be mine!**" He said before leaping over Sasuke and disappearing in the brush.

A terrified Sasuke dropped to his knees, his arms and hands shaking. He thought he was truly gonna die.

XXX

An explosion and screams ripped through the village of Konoha, jarring Naruto from his sleep. The two naked females at his sides shot up to, their hair frizzing a little and their expressions were feral.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto shot out of his bed and ran to the window. Seeing fire in the distance.

"This chakra..." Ino growled slightly.

"This isn't good... if that's who I think it is we are in serious trouble" Sakura said.

"We have to go check it out!" Naruto said, running to put his pants and jacket on.

The trio got dressed and left their home as another explosion ringed out.

XXX

"Restrain the demon!" A jounin shouted as he tossed two kama attached to chains at the dark furred wolf that tore through the wall of a building. The chains wrapped around its legs but he raised his front leg and broke the chains before slamming his palm down on the ground causing rock spikes to sprout from the ground trailing towards the group of shinobi, sending them flying through the air.

The wolf gnarled as flames began to pour from between his lips and teeth. He opened his jaw and a concentrated jet of fire blast from his jowls and into a building. He dragged the jet of fire across the walls of several building before it stopped.

The beast began walking down the street. A few feet away as it took a step, mud shot up and wrapped around the beasts front leg "**What?**" He growled angrily, trying to free his leg only for his other three to be ensnared by the mud as well.

Tobi landed in front of the beast and put one hand on his waist before waving his finger at the demon "Now Tobi doesn't agree with what you're doing here"

"**Silence worm... you think this can hold ME!?**" The demon retorted before releasing a blast of his demonic chakra from his body which blasted the mud off of him.

Tobi formed a flurry of hand signs before slapping his palm on the ground. "First art of the Tobi no Jutsu; Doton: Golems Fist!" he shouted, rather un-seriously, before just below the Okami, a fist and arm of stone punched out of the ground into his gut launching him over a hundred feet in the air, knocking blood out of his jaws.

The Okami flipped around in mid air and pointed his paws to the ground and suddenly was standing in the air as if on some invisible floor.

Tobi stood up as the stone fist crumbled. He peered upwards at the demon. "Well that's just not fair..."

"**Humans... always thinking they are so superior. I'm gonna make you pay for that hit!**" He roared dawn below as lightning rippled and crackled from inside his mouth. He opened his jaws wide and readied to fire his attack downward when suddenly a thick long black bo staff's tip smashed downward into his head forcing his jaws shut and the lightning to shoot out to the sides.

Tobi flinched at the hit... "Ouch..." He trailed his vision back along the bo staff all the way to the other end which extended from the top of the central building hundreds of feet away. "Nice hit Mr. Hokage" Tobi gave a thumbs up.

The Okami looked at the pole weapon impacting his skull and growled angrily "Who dare-" He was cut off when the end of the staff transformed into a monkey like creatures upper body. The monkey immediately slammed its fist into the top of the wolfs head forcing him to flip forward and his hind legs up. The Monkey grabbed the demons tails, raised him up over his head and tossed him straight down to the ground.

Tobi, thinking fast, formed a few hand signs. "Doton: Incasing Pillar!" He put his palm on the ground and a column of rock rose up and split itself open from the top like jaws waiting for the beast to enter.

The Okami realizing what the humans were trying to do opened his jaw and shot out a small tornado, forcing himself out of the way of the pillar which slammed shut, missing the demon.

"Enma!" The third Hokage called out from the top of the central building, holding the weapon still.

The monkey at the other end nodded retracted the opposite end of the staff towards himself at high speeds yanking Sarutobi with it. just as Sarutobi reached Enma, the monkey transformed fully out of the staff, grabbed Saruobi's wrist, spun around and threw him through the air towards the Okami.

Sarutobi formed a flurry of hand signs "Katon: Flying Dragon Jutsu" He said as he shot flames from his mouth which encased his body leaving a flaming streak behind him as the flames formed a dragon that opened its jaws and slammed them shut on the demon wolf upon impact. A large explosion ripped out.

A smoking figure was launched towards the ground from the flames. The wolf landed on its feet, the steam around his body faded revealing a shield of water that encased his body.

The third Hokage dropped from the flames and landed on his feet atop one of the buildings, Enma appeared in a blur next to him. "This ones tough" Enma crossed his arms.

"Be careful... that goes for you too Tobi!" The Hokage shouted.

"Yeah yeah, Tobi gets it..." The masked jounin said as he held his shoulder and twirled his arm around, loosening it up.

"Impudent humans..." The Okami gnarled as he opened his mouth and the shield of water around his body pulled into a sphere of water above his mouth. He directed it at Sarutobi and the sphere began rapidly firing out small bullets of water.

Enma quickly transformed into his staff which The Hokage grabbed and twirled around in front of himself to block the shots of water.

Tobi slapped his palm on the ground after forming hand signs "Doton: Dust Trap Jutsu" He said and the ground below the Okami crackled, broke apart and turned to dust that swirled in a sphere around the demon.

Tobi slapped his hands together "Spearing Dust Trap" The sand immediately stopped swirling around the wary demon before clumps of sand pulled together and formed long thin and sharp spears that surrounded the wolf. The spears converged on him fast and as they collided a cloud of dust filled the air from the force of the impact.

"Did that get him?" The Hokage asked.

"Nope... he thinks he's clever hiding in the ground" Tobi said before forming a few more hand signs "Doton: Tectonic Burst Jutsu!"

In the area around Tobi, small craters began appearing in the ground as muffled explosion noises where heard each time a crater formed "You can't hide from Tobi underground..." the masked Jounin said condescendingly.

Just then Tobi realized something and jumped away and the Okami tore out of the ground under him, attempting to latch his jaws around the Jounins leg.

Tobi landed on the roof next to The Hokage. "This puppy is getting on Tobi's nerves" he pouted as he crossed his arms. "where's Kakashi when you need him?"

"I ordered him to escort civilians to safety" The Sondaime smirked.

"Boo..." Tobi pouted further. Before standing up "That means Tobi has to exert himself more then he should.."

"Stop complaining and do your job..." Enma glared at Tobi.

Tobi leaned fearfully away from the monkey. "well that attitude isn't helping" the masked man said in a matter-of-fact way while holding his right index finger up.

"Grrrrrr!" Enma growled furiously at the jounin, fire in his eyes, peering death into the mans soul.

"Aye-aye!" Tobi saluted in fear and vanished in a blur.

"Why do you put up with him?" Enma asked his master.

"...he amuses me..." Sarutobi chuckled slightly, before his expression hardened. "But you're about to see the other reason..."

The Okami scoffed and looked around. "**Come, come now little humans... if you think I'm playing serious you're sorely mistaken. I have faced many humans far more powerful than you. In ages past your race was much more formidable. compared to them you are noth-**" he was cut off by a blur that whizzed past his face and slammed into the side of his head knocking him for a loop. Then another blur from the opposite dirrection, once again knocking him for a loop. Then again... again... again, again, again and again.

The beast stumbled around, stars in his eyes. "**_But mommy... I don't want to wake up..._**" He said stupidly. Before shaking his head and regaining his senses. "**What the bloody hell..?**"

He opened his eyes to see Tobi standing there in front of him. The masked jounin waved his fingers at him, tauntingly. "Howdy!"

The Okami's face sank, before he sighed heavily. "Prepare to die..." He said calmly... suddenly lunging at the man and swiped his massive claws at him only for his attack to phase through his body as if he were a ghost.

The Okami skid sideways across the ground, looking at the man who simply put his hands on his waist and turned around. "Haahaa-haa-haha" He laughed victoriously.

"**What the..?**" the Okami questioned. He glared angrily at the masked madman.

"You can't touch Tobi! nya-nya-nya" He taunted, turning around and patting his ass. The Okami's eye twitched. The beast looked up towards the Hokage and pointed one of his paws claws at Tobi. "**Is this guy for real..?**" he asked longing for an explanation.

"Unfortunately..." The Hokage chuckled. "No more games Tobi... If you'd please..."

"Very well..." Tobi said in a deep overly dramatic tone and looked at "Prepare to behold the mightiest, most magnificent, most brilliant and spectacular Tobi no Jutsu!" He said as he struck a pose leaning to the side and pointing skyward. Everyone stared on in confusion. "It will dazzle your mind, boggle your eyes!" He said waving his hands around. "The ultimate be-all and end-all." He pointed his finger at the demon "The ONE! The ONL-" He was suddenly cut off by a blur that, to the shock of everyone present, came outta NO-WHERE and collided with the Okami with tremendous force. Dust and debris shot up from the impact.

Tobi stood their blankly pointing at the spot... a lone sweat bead rolling down the back of his head. Not sure what to do, having been blatantly interrupted like that.

The Hokage looked at the masked jounin. "Did you do that?"

"...no..." Tobi said sorrowfully, falling to his hands and knees in defeat. Tears leaking out the sides of his mask. "And Tobi was being so awesome too..."

The Hokage cleared his throat "Debatable..." He said.

The dust cleared and to the shock of everyone, revealed Naruto laying on top of the Okami, a lump on his head having just collided head first with the Okami's head(who also had a lump). Both of them had swirls in their eyes.

"Hey Naruto did that get him?" Sakura and Ino ran up beside Tobi. Seeing their sensei on all fours crying pathetically and Naruto unconscious atop the beast.

"I guess so..." Ino said.

Tobi crawled up to the girls and reached up, with shaky hands, grabbing them by the collars of their shirts. "Sensei?" They asked in confusion, be he pulled them down a bit and himself up some. "Y-You... ruined Tobi's Awesome... why you ruin Tobi's Awesome?" He asked sadly.

The girls looked at each other, baffled. They shrugged to one another.

"Ughhh..." They heard and turned their attention to Naruto who sat up slowly, rubbing his head. "did I die..?"

"**Not... yet...**" The Okami growled "**You will be when I am through using you as a chew toy...**"

Naruto shot to his feet and scampered over to Tobi and the girls. "Holy mother of... its an evil talking dog!" Naruto said pointing at the beast in fear.

"No... that's no dog..." Ino and Sakura growled. "He is much, much worse..."

"You know this Okami?" Sarutobi questioned.

"Yes..." Sakura nodded.

"**Hhmm... I thought I smelled something familiar... I suppose it was coming from you three... you have a familiar scent... yet different...**" The Okami gnarled. "**You don't fully smell like a foxes... but you don't fully smell like humans**"

The Okami's eyes widened in realization. "**You two females... no... don't tell me... you stupid fools made a PACT, DIDN'T you?!**" He said before grinning. "**Oh this... this changes everything heheheh... I guess being summoned here was a better turn of events than I thought...**"

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean 'Summoned', what are you talking about?!"

"**You'll see... soon enough...**" The Okami chuckled as his body seemed to break down into nothing but wind and vanished. His laughter echoing. "**For now I'll take my leave and let that stew in your brains...**"

"Where did he go?" Naruto asked looking around.

"He vanished into the wind by becoming one with it... its one of his abilities..." Ino said.

Sarutobi dismissed Enma in a puff of smoke and jumped from the building, landing near the four others. "We Have to talk..." he said sternly to the young trio.

XXX

A few hours later after the fire squads had put out all of the fires... Sarutobi had Naruto, Sakura and Ino in his office.

"Now... explain to me how you know this demon..." The Hokage said seriously as he interlaced his fingers and put his hands on the desk in which he sat.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other. "Well... His name is Houkuro... Clearly he's a demon Okami. But he's not any Okami... he's the son of the five-tailed Wolf Bijuu; Houkou"

"The five-tails?!" Sarutobi asked in shock. The girls nodded... Naruto was just lost...

"That explains his five tails and mastery of all five elements..." Sarutobi said, rubbing his chin.

"Is someone gonna tell me what you guys are talking about?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Naruto, Houkou is one of the bijuu. The five-tailed wolf. Each of his his tails gives him mastery of one of the five elemental natures. But... I never though a bijuu would have offspring..." Sarutobi said with worry in his voice.

"Houkuro killed his brothers and sisters when he was young. After slaughtering his kin he began wandering. Now I bet you he's here for the same reasons as we were" Ino said "To claim the territory left vacant by the Kyuubi"

"Hhmmmm... now on to the topic of him being summoned here..." Sarutobi said. "I'm sorry but until we can ascertain if you innocent or not..." He said looking down sadly as 5 ANBU appeared around the trio. "You're all under arrest for suspicion of summoning a demon to Konoha." He finished

"What?!" Naruto barked, standing from his seat, the ANBU nearest to him simply pinched his neck and he fell back into the chair unconscious.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked fearfully. The ANBU all formed the same hand signs "Detainment!" They said and a ring of blue chakra appeared, connecting from ANBU to ANBU surrounding the trio.

Ino shot to her feet in fear when suddenly blue rings appeared around her wrist, forcing her to pull them together. An invisible pressure began to force her down to her knees, then blue rings bound her ankles.

Sakura was forced down as well. "Stop... stop.." Ino panicked.

"Ino! Calm down... it's going to be okay!" Sakura said.

Ino panted heavily. "I'm trying..." Ino said.

One ANBU picked up Naruto's unconscious body and draped it over his shoulder. Sakura forced her head up and turned to the ANBU. "You... hurt him... or her... I'll kill you..." She said as she glared at him.

The ANBU looked down at her. His eagle mask showed no emotion. "Sleep" He said as he waved his hand down at her and on cue the two girls fell asleep.

XXX

Sasuke sat in a dark corner of his home. He held his face in his hands... "Dammit... dammit... not only did I not get control of that demon and almost got killed but then he attacked the village..."

He stood up slowly, his eyes on the ground. "I WILL gain control of that Okami..." He growled with forceful determination.

XXX

The trio were tossed into three cells. The doors slammed close and the bars lit up with seal marks. Then so did the walls.

Naruto sat up and shook his head. "What happened?" He looked around at the three concrete walls covered in seals. He looked down and noticed his wrists were bound by blue rings of chakra. Then noticed the door made of bars. "WHAT THE HELL!?" He jumped up and then fell face first into the ground. Now noticing his ankles were bound by blue rings of chakra as well.

"Ouch..."

"Naruto..?" He heard.

He crawled up to the bars. She lay in the cage to his right. To the right of Sakura's cell was Ino's "Sakura..?" He asked

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine...Are you?" The boy asked.

"Yeah..." Sakura said. "Why did they arrest us?"

"They think we summoned that Houkiki guy..." Naruto said.

"Houkuro... but we didn't... will we be okay?" Sakura asked fearfully.

"I hope so..." The jinchuuriki replied solemnly.

"No!" They heard a horrified shriek.

"Ino?!" Sakura and Naruto both asked in concern.

"Oh god no! Get me outta!" Ino screamed in a panic. "Not a cage! Let me OUT!"

"INO! Calm down!" Sakura shouted.

"I CAN'T! GET ME OUT OF THIS CAGE! ANYTHING BUT A CAGE!" The blond female rolled around in a fit of fear, tears streaming from her eyes.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well there you guys go. another chapter down for the records. Hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW NOW! lol

-Later


	7. Secrets

**_THE FOXES COLLAR_**

**_CHAPTER 7: SECRETS_**

* * *

Well, I guess I'm a betareader for KyuubiK3n96 now. And I told him I would tell you folks to go over to his profile(which can be found in my favorite authors list) and check out his first story, called 'The Uchiha Jinchuuriki'. Anywho, Read, enjoy, review!

* * *

"You can't possibly be serious about this Mr. Hokage..." A slightly depressed sounding Tobi-sensei said, "You know for a fact they didn't summon that Okami..."

Two days had passed since the incarceration of Naruto, and the girls. Tobi had become frustrated with the whole situation. It ruined the 'Tobi's Awesome Training Routine' he had planned... And Tobi... HATED, having his plans ruined.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, sat at his desk with his fingers interlaced and a look of guilt on his face, "I know Tobi... that's not the point. I told the shinobi council what the girls were shortly after they got here. I gave them a gag-order. Unfortunately this demon attack has concerned them and I cannot refuse their order of investigation." He said sternly, yet with a bit of sorrow. "You're students will be exsponged of charges soon and released. I've insured that."

Tobi sighed and slumped over, "And Tobi was just getting to the good part of the training. You should never have told the council squat." He whined.

"You'll live..." The Sandaime Hokage said curtly.

"Well... Anything interesting on the Demon investigation?" Tobi asked.

"Nothing yet. No forbidden scrolls or artifacts were missing from lockdown... We'll be expanding the search to all relative institutes within Konoha. I've also already sent trackers and ANBU out of the village to see what they can find." Sarutobi replied.

Then the door to the office, opened up and an older man and woman stepped in. The male was Mitokado Homura. The Female was Utatane Koharu.

Homura spoke quickly, "Very well Hiruzen, you win... We've Investigated the boy and his demons pets, there was nothing connecting them to the Okami incident." He was obviously displeased.

"We cannot hold them without further evidence against them, since you made them official citizens of the village... A foolish decision, probably brought on by your old and stressed mind" Koharu said, equally displeased.

Hiruzen simply smirked at his former teammates, "Told you... and I'm not senile..." His eye twitched. "Despite what you think I'm STILL as sharp as ever."

"If those two demons burn this village to the ground, the blood will be on your hands old friend" Homura said before pushing his glasses back up with his finger and turning to leave the room. "Their sensei may go retrieve them from the holding cells."

"Wooohoooo!" Tobi cheered happily as he leaped into the air.

"BUT! Just because they are free to go doesn't mean we won't be watching them... _closely_" Koharu emphasized the last word, before turning to walk out as well.

"Bitch..." Tobi muttered in an almost inaudible whisper, that Koharu seemed to miss but Hiruzen heard. The Wise God of shinobi couldn't resist the smirk that crept up on his lips.

"Alrighty then!" The masked man chanted, before pointing towards the door and taking off at high speeds, leaving a trail of smoke in his wake. "Onward to training my students!" Hiruzen heard his voice grow quieter as it went farther down the hall.

"...Lunatic..." The Hokage chuckled to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the holding cells...

Naruto sat on the hard floor with his back up against the cell door, a look of boredom and irritation on his face. "aagghh!" He grabbed his head and yanked on his hair in frustration. "COME ON! LET US OUT! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"For the hundredth time; Yelling out that you're innocent isn't going to help the situation Naruto-kun..." Sakura sighed from her adjacent cell.

"My thoughts exactly, my dear apprentice!" They heard an all too familiar voice. One that would generally concern them but this instance of imprisonment made that voice sound heavenly...

"Sensei!?" Naruto shouted as he turned around and gripped the bars of the cell to peak out. He saw Tobi approaching from down the hall to his left. They hadn't been allowed any visitors in their time spent behind bars. Except for the one ANBU that delivered them their food... once a day...

"The one and only!" Tobi said happily as he pointed his thumb at himself. "Tobi came to fetch his precious apprentices!"

"My god I'd never thought I'd be so happy to see you..." Sakura said as she approached the bars.

A sweat bead found its way down the back of Tobi's head as he stopped in his tracks, "Well if you hate Tobi-sensei so much maybe he'll just leave you here to rot..." he said nonchalantly as he turned on his heel and started walking back down the hall from whence he came, with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"WAIT! I AM SORRY! DON'T LEAVE US HERE!" Sakura shouted desperately, gripping the bars of her cage.

"Heheheh" Tobi chuckled mischievously under his breath before turning around and walking back up to Sakura's cell with a tremendous grin, that was hidden behind his mask. "So are you gonna treat Tobi-sensei with some respect from now on?"

Sakura's eye twitched and she looked away, irritated, "..Yes..." she muttered.

"HEY!" Tobi barked causing Sakura to jump. He then cupped his hand around his ear and leaned a bit closer to the cage. "What was that? Tobi couldn't hear you. Say it again... louder." He was enjoying himself quite a bit making the pink haired girl fidget.

Sakura exhaled a sigh, swallowed her pride and looked at her sensei "Yes sensei, I'll treat you with respect from now on"

"Fantastic!" Tobi held up both his thumbs. "Wait... somethings not right..." He tapped his chin in thought. "What is wrong with this picture?" He pondered aloud.

Sakura and Naruto raised their eyebrow at him in confusion. "What are you talking about sensei?"

"Hhmmm Tobi can't quite put his finger on it..." he said.

"The something that's not right is the fact that we are still in cages! Can't you get us out of here and THEN think about it?!" Naruto yelled.

Tobi suddenly snapped his fingers, as if in realization. "That's it!" He walked to his left, which was Sakura's right. He peered into the next cage. "What the fuck happened here?"

The inside walls of the cell were lined with claw marks everywhere, while an unconscious Ino lay on the floor in the center.

"She wouldn't stop flipping out about being in the cell... so they drugged her" Naruto said somewhat dishearteningly.

"Yeah... they were having trouble with that... They said something about having to put enough tranquilizers in her to kill a whale" Sakura said, "She _was_ getting really annoying though."

Tobi kinda just stood there staring at the cell, slightly hunched over "... that just pisses Tobi off..." He said before he lit up with a glow of blue chakra that sent chills down the spines of his conscious students. They could have sworn they saw the chakra take on the form of a humanoid around their sensei. The masked lunatic quickly latched his hand onto Ino's cell door, before pulling, sequentially ripping the cell open, breaking the seal work, tearing the cell door off its hinges and effortlessly tossing it into the wall behind himself. All in one fluid movement.

Needless to say Naruto and Sakura's jaws hit the floor and their eyes bulged in utter shock, fear and astonishment.

Tobi stepped into Ino's cage and picked her up, before carrying her out bridal style. He walked back past Sakura's cell, seemingly ignoring her, she would of said something had it not been for a small spark of chakra that shot off his body at her cell door, before it too was suddenly ripped from its hinges and sent into the wall across from her. She fell back on her butt in surprise.

Tobi walked past Naruto's cell, and its door also flew off its hinges and into the wall. Naruto flinched as his and Sakura's chakra shackles shattered, freeing their hands and feet.

"Come on... we got catch up work to do..." Tobi continued down the hall as his excess chakra faded from around him.

Naruto and Sakura peeked their heads out of their cells with caution and stared at the back of the sensei. "...wow..." the two said in unison, before running out of their cells to catch up with the masked man.

* * *

Tobi lead them through the streets, towards their house, still carrying the unconscious Ino. Naruto was walking next to him on his left, and Sakura on his right.

"So... what's the plan sensei?" Naruto asked as he looked at Tobi.

Tobi sighed heavily, "Well Tobi was gonna get you three straight to training... but then this happened..." He motioned his head down to indicate Ino. "Another kink in Tobi's awesome plans. So now we take Ino-san home and start the training tomorrow."

They couldn't see it, but a sneer of irritation plagued their masters face behind his swirling mask.

"Okay..." Naruto sighed. He wanted to train just as much as Tobi... if not more. But he could at least go home and eat his fill of ramen!

"It can't be helped..." Sakura added.

A few more minutes passed and they reached the home of Naruto, Sakura, and Ino. After getting inside and dropping Ino off on the bed Tobi walked out of the bedroom only to see that Naruto had already begun to cook some instant ramen. Sakura was lounged out on the couch... obviously enjoying the soft cushion over the hard cot and floor of her cell.

"Well kids, meet Tobi at training ground five, tomorrow morning 08:00 hours. Sharp. Or Tobi will have to punish you..." He said happily before walking towards the door.

After seeing what they had earlier, a shiver of fear found its way down both of the students' spines. They didn't know what kind of punishment he would give... but it wouldn't be pleasant...

Tobi slipped his sandals back on and opened the door, but before he could step out of the house, Sakura stopped him

"Um... sensei?" She asked.

Tobi turned to her, "hmm?"

She remembered his obscene display of power. "Sensei... what the hell ARE you?"

Tobi raised his head and caulked it to the side a little in confusion, "Tobi Doesn't understand the question..." He trailed off "Tobi is Tobi... unless Tobi isn't Tobi... in which case, Tobi doesn't know who Tobi is... hmmm a trick question. Tobi will have to think about that one" He said to himself as he grabbed his chin in genuine thought, before turning and walking out the door.

"Sen-" Sakura tried to stop him as she raised her index finger, only for the door to close in her face... her finger went limp and her face, blank.

The former youko turned to Naruto who had already stuffed a mouthful of noodles in his gullet. "He's the strangest human I have ever seen..." She said.

Naruto hadn't even finished swallowing his food, "He's the strangest human _I'VE_ ever seen..." he concurred through his full mouth, without looking at her as her grabbed more ramen with his chopsticks and shoveled it in.

* * *

In the Uchiha compound...

A certain hateful survivor, paced back and forth in his room looking at the book on his bed. He was lost in thought of how to become stronger. He had wondered what happened to the blonde idiot and his girls and heard that they had been imprisoned following the okami's attack, which the village was still recovering from.

About 6 buildings were completely leveled, 17 buildings were severely damaged and a fire had spread through the southern residential area. Sasuke couldn't help but feel a pain of guilt in his chest. It bothered him that he even cared. Hadn't he sworn he would do anything it would take to become strong enough to beat his brother? And do it without regrets?

Alas he could only bring his thoughts to... _him_... the object of his deepest seething hatred. He desired nothing more than to take his life as payment for the lives he had taken that dreaded night...

The young Uchiha survivor was pulled from his train of though by something he saw out his window in the distance. The blur of an ANBU investigator leaping over trees and buildings. He knew they may very well connect the books he rented from the library to the demon attack. Fortunately he had thought fast and already sneaked back into the library when everyone was distracted by the demon and altered the rental records. He had also returned the other books except the one that was the cause of this.

"_Damn it... I should save that book, or at least record its pages then return it to the library. I'll save that copy for later, when I'm strong enough to control the demons it can summon._" He thought before he grabbed a scroll from his closet. He grabbed a brush and ink, prepared to copy the books contents to the scroll.

* * *

The next day the sun had risen and as the clock struck 08:00, Naruto Sakura and a very embarrassed Ino were already awaiting the arrival of Tobi.

"So... Ino... you sure you don't want to talk about... well..?" Naruto asked with concern.

"Yes, for the _TENTH_ time, YES! I hate cages. Drop it..." Ino said angrily, crossing her arms.

"Okay-okay, I won't pry..." Naruto said, the back of his head grew itchy.

"Awww, I was hoping you two were gonna have a moment there," They heard from behind them and jumped in shock. They whipped around to see Tobi standing there.

"What is wrong with you?" Sakura asked, angrily, already tired of his antics for the day.

"Nothing! Tobi-sensei is in a _GREAT_ mood!" He gave a thumbs up happily. "We get to start your training today!"

"WOOOOHOOO!" Naruto leaped up and down for joy. Sakura smiled happily, as did Ino. They couldn't deny being eager.

Tobi rubbed his hands together and chuckled happily, "Okay first thing we're going to do-"

"Cool! So these are you're students daddy!?" He heard and flinched. He instantly recognized the sweet voice.

Naruto suddenly noticed a young black haired girl standing next to him looking him over "ummm... hi?"

The young girl wore a light blue sun dress and sandals. She had light blue eyes and big smile on her face. "Hi!" She greeted cheerfully as she waved.

"Yuuuuna-chaaaan! Daddy told you to stay home and get your rest! You only got out of the hospital yesterday." Tobi whined as he walked up and waved his finger at his daughter.

"But daaaaaaddy, I wanted to meet your students and see them train!" Yuna whined back as she gave her father the big sad soulful eye routine.

A sweat bead went down the back of Tobi's head. "T-The face... Tobi's... only weakness..." He said as he struggled to resist her. Shielding his eye from the cuteness.

"PWEEEEEZE!?"

"Ahh fine but you just sit back and watch okay?" Tobi conceded, slouching over.

"YAY!" Yuna clapped happily and turned to Naruto, extending her hand out to him, "I'm Yuna!"

Naruto grabbed her hand and shook, "I'm Naruto." He said with slight smile.

"I'm Ino"

"And I'm Sakura"

"Nice to meet you all!" Yuna said.

"I forgot you mentioned you had a daughter, sensei..." Ino said, rather shocked at the concept of this buffoon being a father.

"Yeah, Yuna-chan is Tobi's princess! His pride and joy!" Tobi said as he clutched his daughter in a bear hug. Obviously he loved her very much.

Yuna giggled, "Aahhhh Daddy you're embarrassing me!"

"Well that's touching and all sensei... but, about that training?" Naruto poked his head in to the frame.

"Oh right!" Tobi said, "Okay Yuna-chan go sit over by that log and watch okay?" Tobi said as he released his daughter.

"Okay!" She said and playfully ran over to the log as instructed.

Tobi cleared his throat. "Okay! No more distractions! The time has come! First thing I wanted to do was figure out what each of your chakra's elemental affinities!"

"How do we go about that?" Ino asked.

"Excellent question my dear!" Tobi quickly pulled three little slips of brown paper out of seemingly nowhere. "With these!"

"...Paper? Seriously?" Naruto asked, completely confused.

"These little beauties are made out of tree's specially grown with chakra. Here, each of you take one" He handed one to each of them.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

"Now if you push some chakra into those slips of paper they will react in accordance with what elemental nature your chakra has. If its fire, it will burn. If its wind it will rip in two. If its lightning it will crumple up. If its earth it will fall apart and if its water it will get soggy." Tobi explained.

Naruto kinda just stared blankly in confusion at his sensei, "So basically... what?"

Tobi face-palmed. "Just push a little bit of chakra into the paper..."

"Gotcha!" Naruto nodded. He looked at the paper and began to focus some chakra into it.

Tobi watched intently. Eager to see what would be his elemental nature. He saw as the paper ripped in two in the boys hands. "Excellent, you're a wind type! That's kinda rare." Just then he saw the paper began to burn. "Oooo, fire too?" And then the paper suddenly stopped burning and grew wet. "W-Water too..?" His jaw was now agape as once again the paper altered. This time it crumpled up. "Lightning!? Are you fucking kidding Tobi!?" He shouted grabbing his head.

"Is... is that bad?" Naruto asked. He was lost. He didn't know what was going on.

"NO! THAT'S FRIGGING AWESOME!" Tobi shouted. "I wonder why you have those four but not my beloved element of earth?" He pondered.

"Maybe it has to do with the demon pact?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"I know it does" Ino said, "When I was a fox demon I had an affinity for lightning. And I know for a fact Sakura has a water affinity. You hit me with a number of water attacks in out fight back then."

"That makes sense..."

"But where does the fire affinity come from?" Naruto asked.

"Well its possible you were wind and fire by default. Having two elemental natures is uncommon but it happens. Three elemental natures is practically unheard of. Never once of heard of four or more..." Tobi said. "But Tobi's money is on the Kyuubi giving it to you. Fire was his element."

"It's true. His inferno's were infamous" Sakura added.

"Wow... so basically... I'm a badass aren't I?" Naruto grinned.

"Not til Tobi is through with you, you aren't" Tobi said before turning to Ino "You're turn. Lets see what being a human has done to your nature"

Ino simply focused into the paper and it crumpled up for lightning, as she expected. It then split in half and then lit on fire. No water though. "Hhmm..." she hummed with interest.

Sakura, followed suit. The Paper grew soggy, then split in two and lit on fire as it steamed a bit. "Water, wind, fire. Why don't me and you get each others elements?" She questioned as she turned to her blond counterpart.

"Maybe because the pact isn't 'technically' between me and you? We are only linked through Naruto." She shrugged, It was the only explanation she could give.

"Fair enough..." Sakura replied.

"Sooooo COOL!" Yuna cheered, suddenly next to Naruto again. "So you guys have all those elements?"

"I guess so" Naruto said with a huge grin.

Tobi was inwardly beaming with joy, his mind was going into hyperdrive. "_If he has all these elements... if he combined the right ones together he could create new elemental styles. Maybe even combine them all into one supreme element. This kid really could the greatest hero of all time. I'm gonna love this..._"

"And Yuna-chan, everyone 'has' every element. Its just naturally easier for whatever elements you have an affinity for." Tobi instructed his daughter. "For example, Mr. Hokage can use a wide variety of jutsu from all elements. But he prefers to stick to earth and fire because those are what he has an affinity for."

"Ohh, okay" Yuna said. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah! And with all of these elemental natures, I'm gonna become and even better Hokage than the old man!" Naruto chimed in confidently, with a thumbs up.

Tobi returned the Thumbs up, "Well you definitely got the right attitude!"

"So what was the training?" Ino asked.

"Oh right of course" Tobi said. "I want each of you to create four shadow clones."

The students nodded and formed the hand signs. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" They declared in unison. Each of them created the requested 4 clones of themselves.

"What now, Tobi-sensei?" All the Naruto's asked eagerly.

Tobi gently guided his daughter out of the way and formed hand signs. "Doton; Underground Reservoir!" He slapped his palm on the ground. The area of earth in front of him caved in like a sinkhole in a large circle, forcing the students and their clones to back up, just before the hole became flooded with water.

The masked earth-wielder rose back up and put his hands on his hips, "Alrighty then! Advanced chakra training, lesson one; Wide-Spread Control!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well that was chapter 7 everyone. I hope you enjoyed. Now we're gonna see some stuff get real interesting. What with all the elements Naruto and girls can use, Yuna interacting with them and on top of that; Sasuke advancing his efforts and Houkuro's nefarious-ness.

Don't forget to check out 'The Uchiha Jinchuuriki' by KyuubiK3n96.

-Later


	8. TOBI'S AWESOME TRAINING ROUTINE!

_**THE FOXES COLLAR**_

_**CHAPTER 8: TOBI'S AWESOME TRAINING ROUTINE**_

* * *

Well, here is the next chapter for you all to enjoy. Now we see the beginning of Tobi's grueling training in his efforts to make the trio into the mighty shinobi they are destined to be! I'm also going to be using the Japanese names for allot of jutsu, I will translate them for you though. So let us begin...

* * *

Training Day 1 of 7...

"Alrighty then! Advanced chakra training, lesson one; Wide-Spread Control!" Tobi declared loud and proud.

His students and their clones nodded eagerly.

"Now, first off Tobi had you learn the Kage Bushin for one very specific reason! Without it, you would never be able to withstand training under Tobi-sensei and would get left behind!" Tobi explained, "Elaborating... The Kage Bushin has a very unique ability that can aid your training immeasurably! If you disperse a Kage Bushin intentionally, it will transfer its knowledge and excess chakra back to you! This is like being able to train yourselves 5 or more times over at the same time! Or even regain a little bit of chakra!" The masked lunatics fingers curled and uncurled in excitement.

The Sakura's and Ino's nodded, taking in what was just explained. The Naruto's just stood there with a stupified look on their faces.

"What?" The original Naruto asked stupidly.

Tobi's face found his palm for the second time in 5 minutes this morning. "Okaaay... Each clone you use in training speeds the training up by that many times. If you use one clone along with yourself it doubles the amount of training you can get, in any amount of time. If you use 2 clones and yourself you get three times the amount. Understand?"

Naruto's lips furled and his eyes squinted as he thought, "... kinda..."

Tobi and the girls sighed with exasperation. Tobi looked at Sakura and Ino, as if in desperation, "This is simple stuff right? It's not brain surgery right? Tobi is explaining it clearly isn't he?" He asked as he pointed at their villages dumbfounded jinchuuriki.

Ino and Sakura nodded, "It's just him..." Ino said as she lazily waved her hand to indicate the one in question.

"Whatever, MOVING ON!" Tobi announced, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" He formed the hand sign and four clones of himself appeared.

"Okay each of you leave one of you clones here at the pond. The rest follow the other Tobi-sensei's!" He instructed as they all left one clone behind, as he lead them to another part of the training ground.

He instructed a total of four spots through out the edges of the training grounds for them to leave a clone. Finally leading the real one's to the center. Each Tobi began to explain the next step to each iteration of the trio.

* * *

At the man-made pond near the entrance to the training grounds...

"Okay, in this part Tobi is going to teach you how to walk on water!" Tobi-Clone no. 1 said.

"Cool!" Naruto-Clone no. 1 said, clinching his fists in front of himself. "How?"

"First, you want to focus your chakra into your feet and maintain a balance of it at the bottom of them that creates a platform of sorts on top of the water." Tobi explained, before leaping into the air and flipping over them to land on the surface of the water. "like this..."

"Okay... that seems straight forward enough" Naruto said with a bit of trepidation in his voice.

"Lets do this..." Ino-Clone no. 1 said. With that the students formed the tora hand sign and began to focus their chakra into their feet.

Naruto stepped on to the water carefully... and promptly sank.

* * *

With the second group near the east edge of the training grounds...

The group stood surrounded by a small cluster of tree's, in a small clearing.

"This part Tobi's gonna teach you how to walk up surfaces!" Tobi-Clone no. 2 said. "This is most easily accomplished by focusing chakra into your feet and imagining it as an anchor to hold them there while you walk..."

Tobi approached a tree and put his foot on it to begin his ascent up its side.

"That's awesome, but I can just jump over stuff can't I?" Naruto-Clone no 2 asked, obviously missing the point of the lesson and the tactical advantage of wall walking.

Tobi stood sideways off the the tree and stared at the boy... a sweat bead fell off his head due to his angle and crashed into the ground, knocking up some dust... "_Maybe Tobi's hopes for this kid were a bit too high..._"

* * *

With the third group at the north end of the grounds...

"Here, Tobi is gonna show you pin-point control." He said before jumping up into the tree, then immediately falling back out and landing on the ground. He revealed four leaves in his hand. Then he gave each student one leaf and kept the last.

"What's this for..?" Naruto-clone no. 3 questioned.

"Yeah even I gotta ask that one," Sakura-Clone no. 3 added.

"I want you guys to stick this leaf on your forehead and hold there for as long as you can. once you can hold it there for ten minutes without it dropping, we will add one leaf. Then once you can hold both leaves on different spots on your bodies for twenty minutes with out dropping them we will add another leaf and another ten minutes" Tobi-Clone no. 3 explained as he slapped the leaf on his head and then took his hand down to give them a thumbs up, leaving the leaf to stick to the forehead area of his mask.

* * *

With the fourth group at the west end...

Tobi-Clone no. 4 held a small sack in his hand. "In this pouch are stone marbles that Tobi-sensei, in his infinite wisdom, created with Doton and Fuuin jutsu!"

"This meaning what?" Ino-Clone no. 4 asked.

Tobi pulled out four marbles, they were brown and had seal work lining them. He distributed the marbles out and continued his explanation, "This will practice meditation. Each of these little beauties is specially designed to react to a different, very precise and specific amount of chakra. You have to channel chakra into them and find the right amount, some large, some incredibly small. Once you find that level of chakra the marble will crack. The goal is to break it into dust by holding it at that level of chakra for five seconds. Then repeat it with a new marble."

* * *

At the center with the originals...

"Okay. This is the funnest part..." Tobi rubbed his hands together mischievously, before forming a quick set of hand signs and planting his palm on the ground. This in turn caused four large, square slabs of earth to extend from the ground, behind himself. "This is how you control a mass amount of chakra in bursts to further increase damage to unsuspecting opponents. Tobi picked this up one time, a while back, watching that crazy-lady sannin, Tsunade."

Tobi turned around and reared his fist back before slamming it into one of the slabs of earth, causing it to explode and send chunks of rock flying.

The student-trio, shielded their faces from the debris. They looked back in awe... "Wow..."

"Heheh, yeah... it IS pretty fucking awesome huh?" Tobi beamed.

"WOOHOO! GO DADDY!" Yuna cheered from the sidelines. She had been watching the real ones closely, with great enthusiasm.

Tobi gave his daughter a thumbs up and she returned the thumbs up right back with a tremendous grin.

"Hold on people, I'm about be awesome!" Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles, "I got this-I got this" He approached the stone slab, reared his right fist back as he focused some chakra into it. Then with all his might slammed it into the slab.

Tobi Noticed a pulse of chakra shoot into the slab and the impact of Naruto's fist caused a small dent and a few cracks go out.

"Not bad for your fist try." Tobi said.

Naruto's eye twitched and his pupils dilated, before he pulled his hand back and grabbed his wrist with his left hand before stumbling backwards and falling over, "AARRGHH, MY HAND!"

A sweat bead ran down the back of everyone's head. They leaned over the boy and looked as he held his hand up, it was red and throbbing.

* * *

They continued this training all day long. In the water walking, Naruto struggled for a good numbers of hours before he could get knee-deep. By lunch he was ankle deep. Sakura had achieved walking on top of the water a few times but couldn't hold it for long. Ino managed to finally stand on the surface for a few moments by lunch. Her and Sakura had mastered it by the end of the day. Not really surprising Tobi, considering they were youko.

The tree climbing training seemed to be Sakura's best, as she had mastered it in just a few attempts. Using kunai to mark their highest position they reached in the tree, Ino and Naruto improved almost every time. By lunch, Ino had mastered it and Naruto was only about 65 percent up the massive tree. By the end of the day they had all reached the top. And even held a race at the end. Sakura won, of course.

For the leaf exorcise, Ino seemed to excel. By her 5th attempt she held the leaf on her forehead for ten minutes, and moved on to two and even three leaves on her body by the end of the day. Sakura had managed to hold two for almost twenty second by the end of the day but couldn't quite make it. Naruto took all day just to get one leaf held for ten minutes.

When it came to the meditation, Ino and Sakura were seemingly tied and had broken 5 marbles each by the end of the day. Naruto barely managed to completely break one marble and crack a second.

The Original Trio had all struggled rather hard with this particular exorcise. After countless punches, 3 sets of sore and battered hands, and a number of new earth slabs later, Sakura had managed to completely destroy a slab with a single punch. Ino could almost replicate Sakura's success but couldn't completely destroy the slab. Naruto never even needed to be given a new slab. After more punches then he could count he had taken all day to whittle the rock into nothing. All of their hands bled, but their demonic powers had already begun to heal the damage by sundown.

Yuna had stayed out of the way obediently all day. Content with just watching happily.

By the end, Naruto sat on his butt as tears hung from his eyes, holding his now bandaged hands. Tobi chuckled to himself, "Okay that's enough for today!" Tobi shouted loudly for all the clones to hear. After they all gathered in the center, the trio and their clones all collapsed in exhaustion.

"You can disperse the clones now and behold the wonders of the Kage Bushin!" Tobi said happily, dispersing his own clones as Yuna ran up.

The original trio nodded and dispersed their clones, suddenly feeling a rush of new memories and what could only be described as instincts... along with some extra exhaustion, much to their displeasure.

"Wow... that was a crazy feeling..." Sakura said as she held her head and shook it slightly.

"Tell me about it..." Ino concurred.

"This is why Tobi wanted you to learn the Kage Bushin. It's grand isn't it?" Tobi asked with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah... I feel even smarter now almost, and more tired suddenly. I was wondering what our clones were doing" Ino commented.

"I feel more... experienced. And tired too" Sakura added her two cents.

"My hands hurt..." Naruto whimpered randomly, from his seat on the ground.

"Well you all did good today!" Their sensei gave them two thumbs up. "Lets all go get some grub! Tobi's treat."

"Woohooo!" Yuna cheered.

"Tobi knows the best place to get some Korean bbq!" Tobi said as Yuna hopped on his back and pointed in their intended direction.

Tobi dashed between Ino and Sakura and yanked them along, forcing Ino to grab the sobbing Naruto by the collar and yank him along as well.

* * *

Soon the students found themselves seated at Tobi and Yuna's favorite restaurant... Tobi took to liberty of ordering for everyone, insisting they would love it.

Soon the uncooked cuts of meat arrived and Tobi quickly tossed them on grill that was built into the center of their table.

As the meat cooked, Yuna turned turned to the trio, "Soooo...Ino, Sakura, Curiosity abounds! Where are you from?-How did you get here?-What are your favorite colors?-And do you want to be my nee-chans?!" Yuna asked eagerly with stars in her eyes and fists clenched.

"Um... earth, walked, purple and, sure?" Ino answered.

"Ditto... but I don't have a favorite color, never thought about it." Sakura tapped her chin.

"Awesome!" Yuna cheered, then turned to Naruto, "Hey Naruto, want to be my nii-chan?" She grinned happily.

"My hands hurt..." He whimpered yet again. Yuna's expression changed to that of sadness as tears welled up in the corners of her eyes.

Sakura bopped him on his head, "Hey, idiot, pay attention to her question!" she ordered.

Naruto shook his head to snap himself out of it, "What question?" He asked.

"Do you want to be my Nii-chan?!" Yuna asked, angrily, tears still stuck in her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, sure heheh" Naruto answered with a blush as he scratched the back of his head.

Tobi just beamed a smile under his mask as his daughter cheered.

As the night progressed they ate and talked about training and some other things. Yuna asked them all sorts of questions she had since her father told her what the girls and Naruto really were. They tried to answer the flood of inquiries as best they could. Tobi was just happy that Yuna had some sibling figures in her life finally.

Finally, by the end of their dinner and conversation, Yuna had fallen asleep with her head on her fathers lap.

Seeing his beloved daughter asleep made Tobi yawn heavily, "Alright Furballs... Tobi thinks it's time to turn in for the night. Meet him tomorrow at the Training grounds again at 09:00 hours sharp."

With that, the sensei paid for the meal, picked up his daughter and carried her out before they all went their respective ways home.

* * *

Training Cycle; Day 2 of 7, 09:00 hours...

The students stood in front of their master and his daughter once again.

"Okay sensei, we making more clones to do what we did yesterday?" Naruto asked. His hands had fully healed overnight. So he was rearing to go.

"Nope. Today is Advanced physical training!" Tobi said as he raised his right index finger. "We're gonna be doing something different each day of the week. Today is endurance training!"

"What are we gonna do for that?" Sakura asked.

"Well, the typical, sit-ups, push-ups, pull-ups, running, lifting, jumping." Tobi said as he whirled his hand around nonchalantly.

"That's kinda dumb... I do that stuff everyday already" Naruto protested.

Tobi smirked behind his mask and formed a quick number of hand signs, "Doton: Choukajuugan no Jutsu" He said and patted each of them on the shoulder. They exchanged looks at each other in confusion, then suddenly they were forced down to their hands and knees, their bodies, suddenly much, much heavier.

"W-What the..?" Ino grunted, trying to straighten herself back out.

"I just quadrupled the weight of your bodies, not so dumb now is it?" Tobi mocked.

"So w-wait you want us to do all those ex-exorcises like this?!" Naruto barked.

"Yep!" Tobi declared.

Yuna giggled at her struggling sibling figures.

"Like hell this is gonna stop m-me..." Slowly, Naruto pushed himself to his feet. His legs shaking slightly.

Ino began to slowly raise up as did Sakura. Tobi smirked.

"You're gonna have to do allot more than this to keep us down sensei..." Sakura declare.

"Oh Tobi will... trust him..." Tobi said maniacally. "Now... first thing... push-ups... two thousand of them, in twenty minutes or you start over with more weight... go." he explained, nonchalantly.

They all dropped their jaws... even Yuna.

The day continued like that, They were made to do 2000 push ups in 20 minutes. Then, when they had barely completed that task, they were immediately moved onto do 1000 pull ups in ten minutes... They failed. Tobi made them all go from 4 to 5 times their normal weight and they started once more.

After completing their pull ups with their second attempt, Tobi then had them run two laps around the edges of Konoha, in under an hour... They again failed to complete it in time. Tobi then upped their weight and again they ran. Driven purely by desperation to not have more weight added to their bodies, they managed to complete the laps in the time and Tobi let them rest. He did not, however, reduce their weight.

Next, Tobi tore open a fissure in the training ground that spanned twenty yards. He then instructed them to Jump across the gap. They all failed their first attempt. After climbing out of the pit, which wasn't easy with their weight, they were each greeted by Tobi making them heavier once again.

The second attempt, to Tobi's shock, Ino made it. The other two however, did not.

Ino celebrated as Sakura and Naruto climbed out of the hole and were made heavier yet again. Tobi jumped over to Ino and released her of her extra weight. She almost shot up, like a coiled spring.

"That's the last thing we have to do with the weight?" Ino asked and promptly received a nod.

"Alright, if that's... w-what I have... to do to get this weight off..." Sakura panted, as she summoned every last ounce of her strength, ran and jumped over the chasm, clearing it completely.

"Nice job!" Tobi gave a thumbs up and touched her forehead, releasing the jutsu on her and freeing her of the weight.

"Okay Naruto, come on, you can do this!" Ino shouted to Naruto.

"YEAH! You can do it Nii-chan!" Yuna cheered him on from he place on the sidelines.

"I'm so... tired..." Naruto panted. He had never been so exhausted in his life. "But... I got this... I got this..." He chanted to himself.

With that, he ran forward, "I got this... I got this..." He leaped off the edge of the chasm with ever ounce of calorie burning fuel his exasperated legs could muster, "I got this... I got this..." he soared over the gap, "I ain't got it!" He shouted just before he slammed into the face of the cliff on the other side of the fissure.

The others flinched and just like the sweat beads that ran down the back of their heads, so to did Naruto, slide down the face of the cliff.

"Sorry kid... gotta do again!" Tobi announced from atop the cliff.

"STUFF IT IN YOUR MASK-HOLE!" Naruto shouted furiously from below.

After climbing back out Tobi upped the boys weight and yet again he jumped... and yet again he failed. He repeated that process a few more time before he climbed back out and looked at Tobi. "Can I please stop and try again tomorrow!?" Naruto shouted.

"No"

"RAAAAAGHH" Naruto slammed his fist on the ground in frustration. It created several cracks.

"**Okay kit... this was fun to watch the first few times but now its just sad.**" The Jinchuuriki heard from within his own mind.

"_Who is there?! Who are you!?_" He shouted in his mind.

"**I'm the one that's sealed within this tiny, pathetic frame, you call a body.**"

"_Kyuubi?!_"

"**Just shut up and try to jump once more. You will make it this time...**"

"_How would you know?! You're not the one who weighs a hundred times more than he should!_"

"**JUST JUMP, YOU TINY, SPIKY HAIRED, INSIGNIFICANT MEAT BAG!**"

"_Alright-alright! Sheesh, tone the volume down..._"

With that Naruto shook his head and opened his eyes once again, revealing they had turned red. He suddenly dashed forward and jumped the gap. Landing with ease on the other side. Shocking everyone present.

"_What ever he sat there and thought about for a minute worked... Definitely Kyuubi's doing._" Tobi thought to himself. He jumped over and smacked Naruto on the back, releasing the jutsu. "Good job Furballs, Day two complete." He gave another thumbs up as Yuna ran in.

"Good job Nii-san, I knew you could do it!" She latched her arms around Naruto's waist in a hug, then turned to Ino and Sakura, "You too Nee-sans!" She grinned.

Naruto patted Yuna on the shoulder, "Thanks, Yuna-chan!" He said happily... before promptly falling over unconscious.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." Was the audible silence...

* * *

For day 3, they had weapons practice. This including all manor of ninja tools and weapons. Extreme shuriken and kunai obstacle course training, Along with Kenjutsu practice... using real swords. The goal being to land a hit on Tobi. They were not successful, never once landing a hit on their sensei, who merely wielded a blunt sword of stone crafted with Doton. This however was a training that could incorporate the shadow clones.

Day 4 was all about ninjutsu training. They each learned two by the end of the day, thanks to the shadow clones. First was the Shunshin. After that Tobi Had them learn a low rank jutsu for their main elements. He taught Naruto, Fuuton; Shinkuu Gyoku. He taught Sakura, Suiton; Kirigakure no Jutsu. And he taught Ino, Raiton; Kage Bushin no Justu.

Day 5 was spent practicing taijutsu. Again utilizing Tobi's Choukajuugan no Jutsu to weigh them down. Tobi began teaching them a mixed style of various other martial arts, that, thanks to his sharingan he made flow together perfectly. The students didn't have it so easy. However, with Naruto used to only having his fists this was his best field so far.

Day 6 was focused on Genjutsu skills, or Naruto's lack-there-of. Tobi realized quick that this kid couldn't learn genjutsu, but he would still teach him counter techniques to it. Sakura excelled at genjutsu and learned a few of them. Ino was moderate, she was much more proficient in ninjutsu.

And then finally it came down to Day 7 of 7. Fuuinjutsu training. Tobi started the day with a two hour lecture on sealing that Naruto struggled to stay awake for. After which they began learning how to make explosive tags. Item-sealing scrolls and even a seal you place on the wall so that sound couldn't escape the room. Naruto suspected of Tobi having ulterior motives for teaching them this jutsu. When he would question him about it, Tobi would suspiciously insist it was just for "learning purposes" and that it was for "Future use on missions".

Finally the day came to an end as the sun began to set. Team 12 was just leaving Ichiraku after a large and pricey meal. "Okay furballs!" Tobi declared. "Tomorrow we start all over with the Chakra control exorcises!"

"What?! You mean we have to repeat that absurd training week a second time?!" Naruto barked, he could barely make through one week. The girls weren't much more pleased then their blonde master was.

"Oh my simple boy... We're gonna do this every week for a month!" Tobi gave a trademark thumbs up, a glimmering star in his masks eye-hole.

"WHAT?!" The trio exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, then Tobi's gonna start teaching you all how to use your elemental styles in ways you never thought possible!" The sensei beamed, happily.

His students simply sank, "Great..." Naruto sighed.

"You guys can do it. I believe in you!" Yuna said.

* * *

With that the rest of the month seemed to drag on, repeating the 7 day process over and over. Tobi would see great improvement each day and would up their challenge level. Yuna, although patiently sitting ring-side, was also soaking up all the knowledge her father was dolling out on their young minds.

After what Naruto would insist to describe as a year, the month came to a close. They had all learned allot in their month, they couldn't deny that. Naruto's skills were greatest in taijutsu, but he had come a long way in his ninjutsu. Sakura was excellent when came to chakra control and genjutsu. While Ino was becoming quite skilled in both Ninjutsu and Weapons based skills.

Thanks to Tobi's knowledge, relentless training and the shadow clones the trio had also learned a 5 additional jutsu each.

Naruto had learned; Katon; Goukakyuu no Jutsu. Raiton; Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Suiton; Suirou no jutsu. Suiton; Kirigakure no Jutsu and Fuuton; Daitoppa.

Ino had learned; Raiton; Raimei no Jutsu. Raiton; Raicho no Jutsu. Katon; Goukakyuu no Jutsu. Katon: Housenka no Jutsu. Fuuton; Shinkuu Gyokuu.

And Sakura had learned; Suiton; Suirou no Jutsu. Suiton; Mizurappa. Katon; Goukakyuu no Jutsu. Fuuton; Shinkuu Gyokuu. Instead of focusing on a fifth elemental ninjutsu She decided to learn an A-rank Genjutsu. Nehan Shouja no Jutsu.

Tobi couldn't be prouder of his apprentices. They had all exceeded his expectations, which were already pretty high.

* * *

The first day after the month, Training ground 12, 09:00 hours.

"Come one sensei we need some rest..." Naruto whined. He hadn't had a day of R&R in over a month. "Besides when are we gonna get our first mission?!"

"You don't want to learn about trying to create new elemental styles?" Tobi asked, knowing it would get Naruto's goat. The boy perked up, "What do you mean?"

"Now that you have a control over you elemental natures, Tobi thinks it's time you furballs start trying to make new elemental styles by combining the ones you have. Thanks to your demon influence this will be possible. For normal people its practically impossible without a Kekkei Genkai. Naruto what two elements would you like to try to combine first?" The masked man asked.

"Umm... I don't know... how about wind and fire?" Naruto asked. He didn't know what his sensei was talking about but he had learned to just roll with whatever Tobi said.

"hhmmm okay, start off by forming a ball of fire in your hand." Tobi instructed.

Naruto nodded and formed the tora hand sign before holding his hand out as his palm lit up with fire. "Now what?"

"Now try adding wind to it... carefully." Tobi instructed, reaching behind his back.

Naruto nodded and formed the tora sign with one hand. He then inhaled and blow his breath on to the fire in his hand. The flames quickly grew bigger and flared.

"YEOUCH!" Naruto exclaimed, as he began shaking his hand to extinguish the fire. After it faded he blew on his palm in a failed attempt to relieve the pain.

Tobi, Yuna, Ino and Sakura all began to chuckle.

"Okay that wasn't what Tobi was hoping for. It didn't really create an element just empowered one with the other." Tobi said, "Okay, try compressing the fire with the wind this time."

"How?" Naurto asked.

"Envision a sphere of air around the flame, squeezing it as it shrinks?" Tobi shrugged.

"I thought you knew what you were doing!" Naruto barked.

"Hey this all a learning experience for Tobi too." Tobi declared in a matter-of-fact way. "_But if I keep watching this with my sharingan, it will help me instruct them better at this_."

Naruto nodded with irritation and repeated the process but instead of blowing wind into the fire he focused the air to compress it. They watched as the fire formed into a sphere and shrunk down smaller and smaller turning white hot. "I got it... I got it... " he chanted calmly. The white hot marble glimmered slightly.

"Uh-oh..." Tobi said.

"I don't got it?!" Naruto asked frantically.

Tobi had enough time to finally pull his arm from behind himself revealing a welding mask that he held over his face and mask, as the area around Naruto rippled out a small explosion of flames. Ino and Sakura were knocked back and Tobi seemed un-phased.

"Oooooo" Yuna awed at the dancing flames.

As the smoke and fire faded, Naruto stood there scorched and charred. Yuna came in suddenly and dumped a bucket over water on him, effectively washing away the char.

"Thanks Yuna-chan..." Naruto said blankly.

"Anytime, Nii-san!" She grinned wide.

"Okay Naruto-kun, You're going to have to use a clone for this..." Tobi said.

Naruto attempted several methods of combining the elements with aid of his clone, but couldn't learn much from them since their element kept blowing up and dispersing the clones. Ino and Sakura began practicing it as well.

After several attempts and painful explosions, Naruto lay exhausted on the ground. As he panted heavily he heard a certain demonic voice in his head once more. "**Hey kit, you having some trouble there?**" it asked rhetorically.

"_If you aren't gonna mold our elements for me, shut up._" Naruto said inwardly.

"**I can't do everything for you kit. But I can tell you how to mix those two elements better on your own.**"

"_How?_" Naruto asked as he rose to his feet one more time.

"**Form one of your clones then go stand on that pond. Then take a deep breath and close you eyes.**"

Naruto did as instructed. Tobi observed him intently. "Hmm"

"**Now focus... remove all thoughts from your mind except on the air around your body. Then I want you to imagine the air particles in your hand. Focus your chakra on them.**" Naruto and his clone focused their chakra in the palm of his hand. "**Then I want you to imagine tiny flames inside or around the air particles. As that's happening imagine the particles vibrating and bouncing around.**"

Kyuubi continued to mentally instruct the boy. The air in Naruto's hand began to glow a slight red and radiated a great heat.

"I can feel that heat from over here... whats he doing?" Ino asked.

Tobi held his hand to indicate silence. "Just watch..." The girls watched intently as the heat in the air around them grew higher and higher. The water beneath Naruto began to boil and steam.

Yuna looked on in blissful awe as she began to sweat profusely.

The light in Naruto's hand suddenly flashed brighter.

"Get back!" Tobi instructed as he jumped back. Ino and Sakura quickly followed.

Seconds after the light grew brighter, Naruto pushed his hands into the pond. Suddenly all the water in the pond evaporated instantly. The moister in the leaves of nearby tree's began to boil. The foliage shriveled up from the heat and tree bark began to char. Though they were standing over 15 yards away, Tobi noticed the air around them was at least at 115 degrees Fahrenheit.

Every plant within 8 yards of Naruto was killed, burnt and dry. Then the heat vanished as did the glowing air in Naruto's hand.

"Wow... that was pretty fucking sweet..." Tobi said and began to clap. He walked up to a panting Naruto, in the now dry pond.

The boy smirked, "Thanks... I thought so too..."

"My boy, you just created a new element!" Tobi gave him two thumbs up, then patted him on the back. "You made it, so what you gonna call it?" Tobi asked as Yuna ran up.

"Yeah Nii! What you gonna call it?" Yuna asked with abundant enthusiasm.

Naruto thought for a second, "_Hey, Kyuubi, you did help me make it, you got any suggestions?_"

"**I think I've got the perfect name for it...**"

"_And whats that?_"

"Well whatcha gonna call it?" Ino asked eagerly.

Naruto smirked as Kyuubi explained his answer in his head. "Yaton!" He said with a thumbs up.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well there you go folks, that was a long one. I didn't want to delve into too much of the training. Just enough to give you the idea of what they are gonna be doing and what they are capable of. Also to lead up to the creation of Yaton! don't forget to check out Kyuubik3n96's story 'The Uchiha Jinchuuriki'. Tell him Dragon sent ya! :D Now to translate the jutsu...

Jutsu translations;

Yaton= Searing Style.

Katon; Goukakyuu no Jutsu= Fireball/great fireball Jutsu

Katon; Housenka no Jutsu= Phoenix Flower Jutsu

Raiton; Kage Bushin= obvious

Raiton; Raimei no Jutsu= Thunderclap Jutsu

Raiton; Raicho no Jutsu= Thunderbird Jutsu

Suiton; Kirigakure no Jutsu= Hidden Mist Jutsu

Suiton; Suirou no Jutsu= Water Prison Jutsu

Suiton; Mizurappa= Violent Water Wave

Fuuton; Shinkuu Gyokuu= Vacuum Sphere

Fuuton; Daitoppa= Great Breakthrough

Hehan Shouja no Jutsu= Temple of Nirvana jutsu

Thats all for now. Thanks. REVIEW!

-Later


End file.
